A start of Something new
by PhannosaurusDill
Summary: Dan Howell is a 15 year old boy who is in his final year of secondary school. He really should be studying for his GCSE's but instead he is spending too much time worrying about how his life is just like everyone else's. He soon meets a 17 year old boy in his history class and later finds out he is in the final year of 6th form. Soon everything changes for Dan, here is their story.
1. meeting you

Do you ever feel like you are just following a crowd, that your life has just become a series of events that just followed everyone else's that you know? You start school when you are 4 years old and then you move to the next school when you are 11 then the next when you are 16 and finally you attend university. Through out your whole school life you may have the same friends, you may have that one friend you have from when you was 4 years old and you attend the same school as them and maybe even university. Sometimes it makes you wonder if you are living your life for you or living the same life as everyone else in your class.

Not many people think this way but a certain 16-year-old boy does and always has. Seeing as his parents have never moved he has just followed everyone else in his year through different years of school. He never really made many good friends but he did have a few friends that he was very close with, the only problem was none of his friends was in any of his classes. From a young age Dan knew his mind was pretty special, most people only ever cared about what food they was having that night or what movies was coming out soon, where as he always worried about the future, not fitting in or getting left behind.

Today was one of those days, Dan was sat in his history class spacing out, he never really paid that much attention in history and everything they was getting taught he knew anyways. He rested his head in his hands and closed his eyes, more of those thoughts flooded through his mind about how much his life was like a repeat button. He let out a deep sigh and looked up again, he placed his hand on the table when he realised there was something in his hand. Curiously he looked down to see a folded up piece of paper.

iSleeping in class? Really Howell? /i

Dan looked around the class, none of his friends was in here so he had no idea who would of given him that piece of paper. The boy next to him nudged his head to the side indicating to look behind him so Dan did. Sat behind him was another boy with longish black hair, he smiled up at Dan when he saw him look over to him and gave him a little wave. Dan gave him a small wave back before looking back at his desk and pulling out a piece of paper from his note book.

i I shall sleep in class if I want to, plus I am pretty sure I have never been graced with your presence before so why should I be taking advice from a stranger? /i

After tapping the boy to his right on the shoulder and instructing him to pass the paper behind him Dan waited to see if he would receive another note but he didn't. He started to feel guilty, he felt maybe he shouldn't have been so rude when talking back to the boy but he didn't mean any offence with what he wrote. Finally given up on hearing back on the boy, he looked up at the clock, he knew the bell was going to ring in less than five minutes so he started to pack his stuff away.

Right on queue the bell rung and everyone in the class got up, tucked their chairs behind their desk and started to leave the room. Dan flung his bag onto his back and waited for the row next to him to leave before he could finally get out from behind his desk.

" Phil"

Dan tilted his head and looked up, was someone talking to him and why did they randomly say their name. When he finally looked at the person he noticed it was the boy he passed the note to earlier on this class.

" Now that you know my name you should take my advice"

Dan snorted, he had no idea who this boy was but he had no right to talk to him that way, he knew everything that was being taught in that class so if he didn't want to listen he wouldn't, plus, what gave this boy the right to talk to him like this.

"Oh really? I never noticed that you were my mother." He snorted and started to make his way from behind his desk. " Also, if I don't want to pay attention I wont. Do you really know so much about me that you would know what I do and don't need?"

This took Phil by surprise, for some reason he had this impression Dan would be this sweet book nerd, guess he was wrong. " Maybe not your mother but you clearly missed the assignment." He held his notebook in his hand. "If you want to talk about if I have a free period, I'm sure you know where the 6th form room is."

Dan was confused for a moment; he was in his GCSE year, so why was this boy talking about the 6th form room, no one other than 6th formers was allowed in those rooms. He wasn't letting this boy win so he just smirked instead. " Yeah I don't need help." With that he walked out of the door and headed towards his next class.

The rest of the week was as normal as it always had been, he went to his class, all his friends was in different classes, he then went to lunch with his friends and then back to the rest of his classes without friends. For some reason he found himself looking around his class to see if Phil was there, but he didn't see him again that week.

It had been a week since that first history lesson with that boy and it was rolling around in an hour. Dan was currently sat in art and was sketching away in his book thinking about this next lesson. Would that boy be there? Why is he so obsessed with looking for that boy? Should he actually pay attention since he still has no idea what the assignment was?

"Assignment… shit" he completely forgot about the assignment.

The bell rang so he started to make his way towards the history class, today he would actually pay attention in the hopes the teacher would talk about the assignment again. The class went past the same way it always did, long, boring and full of stuff that he already knew. He was tempted to just tune out again, but there was no way he missing the assignment details twice. He looked up to the side to notice Phil was in the class, part of him thought he should apologise for the behaviour he showed him the first week, but the other part of him decided he didn't really care.

He looked up at the clock to notice that the lesson was almost over and there was still no sign of his teacher talking about the assignment, he really couldn't afford to go another week without having a clue what the assignment is or when it was due. He started to notice people leaving the classroom and wondered what it is he should do. He could stop Phil and ask him about the assignment or he could just ask anyone else in the class. Packing his stuff up he started to make his way out of the door to head to his next class, on the way there he passed the sixth form room and saw Phil sat in there alone. He bit his lip slightly, he could always just ask the other about the assignment… but he really didn't want to miss his next class, he never missed class.

During his thinking session he hadn't noticed that his feet had dragged him across the empty hallway and to the sixth form room. His hand rose to knock on the door lightly and that was the action that snapped him out of his deep thoughts. Phil answered the door and looked at him somewhat confused as to why the boy was there.

Dan tilted his head also as if he was also confused as to why he was there. "Yeah?" He asked, completely forgetting the fact he was the one who knocked on Phil's door and not the other way around.

" Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" the black haired boy asked.

"Oh yes…" Dan mumbled, "Basically I am taking you up on that offer on telling me about the assignment."

"Oh really now? Well, you may as well come on in."

Dan wasn't sure if he was allowed in this room as it was strictly for the others and he wasn't in 6th form yet. After hesitating for a bit he followed Phil into the room and sat down on one of the many leather sofas in the room. He took a quick look around the room; they had lockers in the far corner, which was totally unfair since none of the rest of the school had lockers. The room's walls were painted different colours and they had all drawings all over them. It seemed as if each different student added their own drawing or graffiti to the walls, part of him wondered which was Phil's but he didn't ask. He then also noticed they had a tap, a snooker/pool table, a microwave, three sofas, beanbags and a television.

Phil sat down next to him with his folders on his lap, " You aren't missing any classes right?" He asked, his voice was less as sarcastic as it had been in class.

" No" he lied, of course he was missing class, the only time you have classes off is when you are in sixth form and he clearly wasn't in sixth form. Luckily he was only missing music which was another class that he normally breezed through, plus that teacher never took a register or never really taught anything she just told them to carry on with what ever their projects was.

"Okay, so I am guessing you still have no idea what the assignment is? Here you go…" he slid a folder on his lap, it was a Muse folder filled with plane lined paper.

" You like Muse?" Dan asked raising an eyebrow, Muse was one of his favourite bands and he knew these folders was pretty expensive so Phil must have been a pretty big fan to fork out for the payment and the shipping to the UK.

"Yes, I love them, they are one of my favourite bands, but you can use it for now you'll need to take notes either way."

Dan nodded and grabbed out his pen from his bag, he had no idea why Phil gave him a folder considering he had one in his bag anyways.

Phil explained how the assignment was to write a 5,000 worded essay on an event that happened somewhere between 1900 -2000, they had full control over what they decided they wanted to write about, but they needed to include at least 5 sources, have a bibliography and keep a booklet of every piece of material they read in books or on the internet.

They spent the remainder of the lesson going through different ideas, talking about which books they would need for their assignments and writing random notes to go with what they wanted to write about. Dan had to admit he was having a pretty good time chilling with Phil and doing work at the same time and part of him was really sad when he heard the alarm going off. For the first time in a long time he felt that his life wasn't just following the crowd, he had made a new potential friend on his own and what was coming next wasn't a predictable event.

"So I guess that's my queue to leave for French" Phil said he stood up. Dan stood up also and placed Phil's folder on the sofa and closed it, he had French also but obviously not the same class.

"Me also, so I guess we are going the same way?"

Phil nodded and put both of the folders into his locker and grabbed his French folder out. " So? Do you want to accompany me on the journey?" He asked as he made his way to the door.

Dan nodded and put his bag on his bag and sighed, God he wished they had lockers that way he wouldn't have to carry around all of his stuff. Phil must of noticed that something was playing on Dan's mind so grabbed the bag off of him. " It sucks doesn't it? Having to carry around so much stuff for 5 years, especially in a school as big as this." He walked back over to his locker and threw Dan's bag in there. " Do you need any books for this class?"

Dan nodded softly and walked over to him opening up his bag and grabbing his notebook and a pen out of the bag. " Are you sure this is okay? I'm not supposed to be in here never mind leave my stuff in here? Plus I wouldn't want to inconvenience you and take up your space; it is your locker after all."

"That is true, you aren't suppose to be here yet here you are." Phil laughed and locked up his locker. "Your stuff will be fine here I promise."

Dan nodded holding his books in his hand and making his way out of the door next to Phil, he could probably get use to this. They made their way through the hallways and up the stairs until they made it to the third floor where they knew their classes were. Their rooms was right next to each other so they said their byes at the door and Phil said he would wait for Dan after his so he could get his books for the next class or his money for dinner.

Dan made his way into his classroom and took his seat towards the back of the room. French class, another class he paid hardly any attention in, he was forced to attend French as there was no other subject available for him to do. He wasn't too bad at French but he wasn't brilliant either. The class started on time and he started to take notes which he usually did, the class was a pretty close group so they did group readings, group assignments, group parties and today was one of those days where they had to work in groups. Dan was put into a group with one other boy and two girls, he never really learned their names as most of the times names wasn't really mentioned in the classrooms.

"So I see you are hanging around with Phillip Lester." One girl spoke with a hint of a giggle in her voice, Dan wasn't really sure what to reply, was he meant to reply?

"Ah yes? I guess so." He continued to write the rest of the notes down from the board.

"Isn't he just perfect…" the other mumbled with a day dream look on her face, Dan just tilted his head, did he accidently waltz into the Phil appreciation society without realising it.

" I heard the staff and sixth formers ball is coming up soon and they are allowed to invite anyone they want as their 'dates'."

"Same, I heard Phil has turned down two girls and one boy already, I wonder if he is even going?"

Dan just rolled his eyes, why did this even matter, why are they talking about someone else's life, as it clearly didn't involve them at all.

" I wonder if he would ask.."

"Will you shut up" Dan groaned and looked up from his book, " It is Phil's life and he can do what he wants, if he wants to turn down three people then let him, if he wants to go alone let him, and if he wants to bring another person from another school then let him! This is not your business." He looked around to see everyone staring at him.

"Daniel…"

" Yea yea I know the drill" he grabbed his book and walked out of the classroom. Surprisingly he got kicked out of the French room a lot. Seeing as he had to stand outside the classroom until he 'calmed down' before the teacher would let him back in again his mind started to wonder back to why he snapped at them in the first place. Honestly he had no idea why it bugged him so much, normally he just let people gossip whenever they wanted but for some reason he snapped. Though he did always hate it when people talked about his friends and Phil was his friend now. He never understood as to why people wanted to gossip about people's lives anyways it has nothing to do with them so why should they care? Why should he care?

"What are you doing out here?"

Dan looked up to see a familiar black haired boy, how come whenever he was alone this boy would be there. " I may have created a bit of a scene and then got kicked out of the classroom."

Phil couldn't help but laugh, he had no idea that this boy, who normally sits quiet in a class, could create so much drama that he got kicked out of the class. "Do you want to talk about why you got yourself kicked out of class?"

" Not really no…" He couldn't exactly tell Phil the reason as to why he got kicked out of the classroom. He leaned against the door to his room before he realised he didn't actually shut it properly and went flying back onto the floor screaming.

"Daniel what are you doing now, haven't you caused enough trouble?"

Dan sat back up and looked across at his teacher. " I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall through the door way I can assure you that much."

" Yes, sorry, it was all my fault I pushed him by accidently." Phil walked into the classroom and leaned down pulling Dan back up to his feet.

" I should have known you would have something to do with it Philip, how come both times there was disruptions in my class today it had your name on it."

" Twice? But I have only just got here."

Dan just shuffled his feet slightly and laughed. " Haha yea… about that the reason I got kicked out in the first place was because two girls wouldn't keep their mouth shut about you… so I yelled."

"I see." Phil laughed. " I am sorry Miss it wont happen again I assure you." Phil smiled at the teacher and walked back out. " Hey Dan? Once you finished class I will be out here waiting so you can get your books out of my locker."

Dan looked slightly confused, was Phil saying he didn't want to be his friend any more. "Okay." Was all he could manage to say.

"Now that is sorted, can you please take your seat Mr Howell and shut up for the rest of the class."

Dan nodded and made his way back to his chair and sat down. He placed his book back on the table and started to doodle on the page. Today started off pretty well, then it got better, then it got worse extremely fast, there was no denying it, he was terrified that he had managed to upset Phil, maybe doing what he did was wrong, maybe Phil loved it when people talked about him after all it wasn't up to Dan to defend Phil. Maybe Phil was embarrassed that Dan, someone two years younger than him found the need to defend him, perhaps he had hurt Phil's pride.

Surprisingly the rest of this class went by really slow, Dan was dreading what was going to happen to him after he saw Phil. Finally the bell rung, it was the moment he was waiting for, he had no idea why he was scared after all it wasn't like him and Phil had been friends for a long time, they hardly even knew each other.

Dan made his way out of the classroom and as promised Phil was stood there. Both Dan and Phil was pretty tall, they towered the majority of the people coming out of Dan's class, there really was no hiding right now. People was more energetic this time as it was time for dinner, people would run to get to the cafeteria in time to get something good for dinner before it was all taken.

"Shall we go then?" Phil asked softly to break the silence between the two of them. Dan on the other hand couldn't do anything more than nod, he was sure he was in some sort of trouble.

The both made their way back down to the sixth form room in silence; neither really knew what to say so they just let their feet drag them along. When they reached the room Phil opened the door and let Dan in with him.

"So do you have your own lunch or do you have to buy something?" Phil asked as he made his way over to his locker to pull his bag out.

"Well I was going to buy some but I think I may be a bit too late to queue up for anything good now" he laughed lightly. " I may just head out to town and get something from there maybe."

" I could join you if you want… unless you want to be alone? I mean I brought lunch with me but a walk may be nice" Phil smiled softly and pulled out a sandwich, " or you can have one of mine?"

"Wait, you aren't mad at me?" Dan asked softly tilting his head to the side. He walked over to the locker and pulled his bag out.

" Of course not, why would I be mad at you? I said I would wait for you didn't I?"

Dan laughed, this whole time he thought Phil was mad at him and he wasn't, this whole time he was worried he would lose a friend and that wasn't the case. Now which option should he go for, should the head to town or should he nom on one of Phil's sandwiches. After thinking about it for a few seconds longer he decided it may be a good idea to go for a walk and get off school premises, he felt like he really didn't belong in the 6th form common room and he didn't want to force Phil to eat out in the canteen with him.

"Do you want to go to town? It may be a nice little walk, plus there are some amazing chip shops."

Phil nodded, " sounds like a good plan to me, you can leave your bag here if you want and just take your wallet or something, save you lugging all those books to town with you, it must be really heavy and you look like a matchstick."

" Rude" Dan laughed, he took the bag back off his back and placed it into Phil's locker, opening it up he pulled his wallet out and placed it into his coat pocket. "Thank you, you really don't have to have my bag if you don't want to, I mean I understand it is your locker."

Phil just shrugged. " Its fine seriously, I only ever shove my folders in there anyways and the lockers are pretty huge." He took his own wallet out of his bag and placed it in his trouser pockets. " So shall we go?"

Dan nodded and walked next to him, he was sure his friends wouldn't mind him heading out with Phil this dinnertime instead of staying inside. The pair made their way outside and headed up towards the town, it wasn't that far to walk but it was a nice stroll.

"So, how come you started to talk to me?" Dan asked as they walked along the busy road.

"Why not, you seemed like a pretty chill person." Phil shrugged, it was starting to get colder and he almost wished he had brought his scarf with him, that way he could at least keep his face warm. He slipped his hands into his pocket and started to play with his wallet, Dan was nice there was no question about it, he wasn't being pushy, he wasn't asking him to the dance, he wasn't doing anything anyone else had been doing to annoy or grab his attention for the past few weeks. Being with Dan was just so nice.

"Chill? Me?" Dan laughed lightly; clearly his exterior emotions are a lot bet than his interior. He noticed Phil put his hand in his pocket and he looked pretty cold. He pulled out a spare pair of black gloves from his pocket. " Want them, they are only cheap so I have no idea how warm they will keep you, but I don't want your hands to freeze off… that wouldn't be very good."

Phil smiled softly and took the glove's from Dan. " Thank you so much, that was really nice of you" He slipped the gloves on and carried on walking to the town with Dan. It only took them roughly 5 minutes to get into the town itself and then another 5 minutes to find the fish shop they actually want to go in. " So what do you want Daniel?"

Dan looked around, "Hm, I think I may have chips and sausage?"

Phil nodded and looked over at the server. " Can we have two tray of chips please, one with a sausage and one with curry sauce please."

The worker nodded and started to make up the food for them. " Would you like it to eat in or take away?"

"Take away please" Phil smiled and puled out his wallet, Dan also pulled out his but Phil pushed it back in. " No I will pay for this one as a sorry for worrying you earlier."

"You didn't worry me…" Dan lied.

"I'm not stupid, I saw the way you looked at me when you came out of the classroom, you looked scared, and then you didn't talk to me? I'm sorry for scaring you like that, I'm sorry." Phil smiled at him and paid the woman for the food. "Come on, I got a nice place we can go sit"

The rest of the month went the same way, Dan and Phil would arrive to school together, Dan would leave his stuff in Phil's locker then they would both head off for class, they would meet back up again to have lunch together and then they would meet up again to head home. They did this every day and they were growing closer and closer together, even though it started becoming repetitive Dan didn't worry about it at all.

Saturday came around and Dan was sat at home with his parents, he kind of missed going to school and seeing Phil, he couldn't really ask Phil if he wanted to give up his weekend to hang out.

"How come you are more excited to go to school instead of having a weekend away from school, you are not a normal child." Dan's mom joked.

Dan just shrugged and opened up his laptop to play around with it. He decided to go check YouTube to see if anything was recommended to him, or if any of his favourite YouTuber's had updated anything at all. After spending a few hours scrolling he happened to come across something that caught his eyes, Phil, Phil was on YouTube, he made videos. He slipped his earphones back over his years and started to play the videos curious as to the type of things he did on there. A number of times he caught himself laughing and smiling at the computer, he didn't even realise when his parents said they was going to bed.

Dan spent the rest of the night looking over Phil's videos, he was starting to become a bit of a fan of his. He wondered if it would be weird to subscribe to him, he went over to the main page to have a look how many people actually did subscribe to Phil and almost fell off his chair. Deciding that Phil probably wouldn't even notice the subscription he pressed subscribe.

Danisnotonfire is now subscribed to AmazingPhil.

Seeing as he spent so long on YouTube looking at Phil's videos, when Sunday came around Dan slept in until at least 3pm. When he finally got up he grabbed his laptop and logged on, deciding to check all his social media before he would finally get up to shower. Logging onto twitter he noticed he had a message.

AmazingPhil: hey! danisnotonfire, its me Phil! Can you follow me back so I can DM you?.

Dan blinked a few times, Phil posted this to him 2 hours ago and in that time it has had over 500 retweets, 300 comments… Hovering over the message he followed Phil back,

Danisnotonfire: Hello Phil, I followed you back like you asked, I hope you are okay bud.

" Wow that was lame Dan, bud? Really…?"

He didn't have to wait long before he got a personal message from Phil. 

AmazingPhil: Hey Dan? How are you? Random question but I am heading to a Youtube meet up in London next week, would you like to come with me?

"MOM!" Dan screamed down the stairs, " Phil asked me if I wanted to go to London with him next week can I go?"

" Is his parents going?"

"Yea…" He lied, actually he had no idea if he lied or not but he knew his mother wouldn't let him go alone.

"Okay then!" She shouted back up the stairs.

Dan did a little jump and dance before pulling twitter back up. Now how to write this without sounding too excited.

Danisnotonfire: Sure I would love to; I have never been to one before.

AmazingPhil: Awesome! It would be great to have company traveling so far. Also, I may book my tickets tonight, would you like to come over and book with me?.

Danisnotonfire: To yours?

AmazingPhil: Yes mine, want me to give you my address?

Danisnotonfire:Yes please, I would like that.

Phil sent Dan a message with his address and told him he could go over any time he wanted. He decided the first thing he would do is actually pull himself out of bed and have a shower, his hair was getting pretty gross and there was no way he was going to go over Phil's house looking like this.

It was now nearing 6pm and he was finally dressed, this was the first time Phil would see him not in some trashy school uniform. He was wearing a pair of tight black jeans with belts to hold them up even though he was guilty of letting his ass hang out the back of them, and along side that he was wearing a grey shirt with a black jumper over the top. He straightened his hobbit hair so it was perfect and straight as it should be. He finally grabbed his coat, scarf, gloves and put on his shoes, "Finally ready"

He put his shoes on and made his way down the stairs. " I'm off out!" he yelled to his parents before running out of the house and down the street. Lucky for him Phil didn't live that far away, it was about a 10-minute walk or a 5-minute run, which he was currently doing. He only made it to the end of his street before he almost doubled over out of breath, " Okay, running is a bad mistake."

After walking a bit more slower to Phil's house, Dan had finally made it to the street, he looked up and counted the houses before he spotted the one that must have been Phil's. "Oh wow" He looked up at the rather big house, it had a huge front garden and steps to the door. "Well now I feel out of place" he laughed lightly opening the gate to the front garden before walking up to the main house. When he reached the house he knocked on the door softly and waited for Phil to answer it.

Dan waited patiently until he heard a loud skid then a bang, right before the door flung open. "Hey Dan! I'm so glad you came."

"I'm glad I did too, your house looks amazing…" he mumbled looked around.

"Well why don't you come on inside and have a look around." He smiled softly and opened the door for Dan. " Here, want me to take your coat and scarf for you? I can assure you the house is pretty toasty warm."

Dan nodded and slipped his gloves off and placed him in his pocket, he then took his scarf and coat off and passed it to Phil. He had to laugh slightly Phil looked like such a dork, he never saw him wear his glasses before, never mind a Pokemon t-shirt and some jeans.

"Hey! What's so funny!" he laughed lightly and nudged Dan, " Someone dressed up pretty smart for a Sunday didn't he?"

"Hey I always wear this, someone's dressed down for his age isn't he?" He joked. " So what did you want to do, I brought my bank card so we can order tickets if you want?"

"That sounds good to me." Phil smiled. "We can go up to my room that way we wont get interrupted by family and crap, plus my MacBook is up there."

Dan nodded and followed Phil up to his room; this house was like a bloody maze it kind of scared him a little. When they arrived at Phil's room he looked around, it was exactly like he remembered from the videos.

Phil grabbed his Mac and sat on the bed patting the space next to him for Dan to sit down. Dan sat next to him and smiled. "Oh wow this bed is so soft…. " He led back and groaned. " Okay I want to take your bed home with me" he laughed to show he was joking, but god the bed was so comfortable.

Phil laughed and tickled his stomach; he started to tickle even more when he noticed Dan laughing. Dan was almost screeching and rolling around Phil's bed in fits of laughter as Phil continued to tickle him.

" Stop stop stopppp" he whined as he tried to grab at Phil's hands, but Phil had no intention on stopping. Phil was laughing also and leaned over him to tickle him more. Dan wriggled more, accidently kicking Phil in the leg causing him to lose balance and land on Dan. 

Dan blushed softly and placed his hands on Phil's waist; his heart was beating pretty fast from both laughing and the situation they was now in. Phil leaned down softly his eyes closed; the gap between them was getting less and less. Dan's eyes closed just like Phil's had, he tilted his head slightly to the side and leaned up before he felt something land harshly on his face.

"Oh my god I am so sorry!" Phil grabbed his glasses, which was now next to Dan's face. " They have never fallen off my face before, I am so so so sorry." He sat up and held his hand out to help Dan up also.

"It's okay." Dan laughed and sat next to him, "So… shall we book those tickets?" He asked softly, he was still in shock that Phil was about to kiss him and then there was no kiss so his head was everywhere.

Phill nodded and grabbed his laptop logging onto the National Rail website. "It is going to cost us, £22 each way, are you okay with that?"

Dan nodded, he had enough on his card since he saved up a lot of his money and hardly ever used it. "Yerp, that's fine with me"

Phil hover over the buy now tickets before looking across at Dan. " How about I buy the tickets for the both of us, and you pay for the food and other stuff when we get there? It will end up coming to pretty much the same price anyways"

Dan smiled "Okay, that sounds like a good idea to me! As long as you promise you will let me pay when we get there, you seem to have this running idea you can keep paying for me for stuff" Dan laughed lightly.

" Deal." Phil smiled and placed his laptop back down. " So do you have anything else you want to do, I was suppose to do a YouTube video but that can wait."

" Why not do it now?" Dan asked, I mean they both did YouTube, sure Phil had a lot more followers than him but it wasn't like he minded waiting for Phil to film or anything.

"Well I wouldn't want to bore you I was suppose to do a Q and A"

" I could do it with you." Dan suggested. " I mean, we could, if you wanted, create an amalgamation of our YouTube names and maybe make some sort of series?"

Phil thought for a minute and smirked. "That sounds like a pretty cool idea, I have always liked the idea of doing some sort of joint project with someone, but what would we name it? AmazingDan? No… that just sounds like a username."

"Well it has to be something about you as it is your video right?" Dan thought for a few minutes before smirking. " What about Phil is not on fire? I mean im more known as 'That guy who is not on fire' so if you took that part and put it with your name…"

" Mew! I love it"

"Did you just meow at me?" Dan laughed.

"Maybe…."

Somehow between filming they managed to draw cat whiskers on each others face, this had been the most fun Dan had in a while, he was really tempted to maybe do more things on his own channel if this is how much fun he was having on Phil's.

" So yes! If you want to check out Dan's channel the link will be bellow! Bye guys!"

"That really was a lot of fun" Dan laughed as he flopped back on Phil's bed. "It's getting dark out though, maybe I should leave we have class in the morning."

"Can't you stay?" Phil whined slightly, he really wanted to spend some more time with Dan and they did go to the same school.

"I'm not sure, my parents are pretty strict about what time I am home and stuff." Dan looked at Phil at the worst time, the older boy was pouting and Dan could not deal with the pouty face, not from anyone. " Fine I will phone them and ask them if I can stay, but I can not guarantee the will let me."

A few minutes later Dan hung up the phone to his parents. " They said I could stay as long as we go by my house tomorrow to pick up my books to head to school, that way they also know I have gone to school."

"YES!" Phil smiled and laid back on his bed when the sound of his twitter started to go off. " Hm I wonder who that is" he mumbled and flipped it over. His face dropped and he sighed sadly, his fingers roamed over the keys but didn't dare to press even one of them.

"What's wrong?" Dan asked softly, while walking over to sit next to him.

" My ex"

Dans face dropped also, of course Phil had dated people before that was a given, but even Dan knew when someone mentioned their Ex in that tone of voice, it wasn't going to be good. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"We met when my YouTube channel was a lot smaller, he made me feel really good about what I was doing and the content I was creating. He started to send me loads of messages saying I was cute and smart and funny, after a few weeks of talking we set up a joint account, like a collaboration channel. He asked me out and I said yes. He said he didn't believe in social network accounts and I genuinely believed him, 6 months into the relationship I found out that was a lie, he had a number of twitter account, facebook accounts and Myspace accounts. When I looked on them he was sending loads of other YouTubers vulgar messages about what he wanted to do to them in bed." He looked down at his hands. "Even though we never officially met it really broke my heart to be treated that way, I broke up with him and told him to never talk to me again… I cant find it in me to block him so every now and again I get messages from him acting as if nothing has happened. Acting as if we are still dating."

Dan placed a hand on Phil's shoulder. "He sounds crazy for being such a horrible person to you." He moved the laptop off Phil's lap and jumped on him, pushing him to the bed and giving him the biggest hug he could think of. "He is stupid for doing that to you, you are an amazing person Phil, please don't let anything he said or did to you effect the way you think about yourself okay."

Phil looked to the side, even though he could promise Dan that, he knew it would be a lie, he knew the way he was treated scares him so much for the future. " I will try I promise, but there is no guarantee that I wont feel that way."

"What did he message you anyways, would you like me to reply?"

Phil showed Dan the message, it wasn't really long but the message was pretty simple.

'Who is this Dan kid, if he even thinks of taking you from me I will hurt him. He's too young for you anyway.'

"I'm 16!" Dan groaned. He took Phil's laptop and logged into his own twitter, he searched for the boys account and sent him a little message. '

Hey there! I don't know you but you clearly know me. Look fuck off and never talk to Phil again, got it!

'Dan put the message public so all of his followers could see it also, it wasn't long before most of his fan base was behind him also. He felt kind of bad using his fan bases this way, but he deserved it for hurting Phil.

Phil put a hand on Dan's back. "You really didn't have to do that you know, he will just send you angry messages all the time now."

" I don't care Phil, sometimes people are worth getting angry messages over." He laughed and put the MacBook down. "Plus I hate it when my friends get bullied by assholes."

Phil hugged him back tightly and smiled, he never really had anyone stand up to him before and that made him really happy to see that someone did actually care about him. He rested his head on Dan's shoulder and stayed there for a while, today really was a great day and he felt like he and Dan was growing closer and closer together. Phil smiled as he pulled away from the boys shoulder and looked up at his face.

" Thank you so much Dan, I am so glad I have a friend like you, you make me feel cared about in a world where I felt like I was going to be alone." He hugged Dan again and laid back flat against the bed starring up into the chocolate brown orbs of his younger friend.

" Its okay Phil, I am here for you, I will always be here for you. I can assure you I am not going anywhere fast, I will be here for you for as long as you need me to be. I care about you just like you care about me, I can sense it in the way you treat me at school and they way you helped me in history. Thank you so much Phil, I really don't know what I would do without you. You have stopped the weird voice in my head and that means a lot to me."

"Shall we sleep?" Phil mumbled softly, his heart was beating pretty fast since Dan was still on top of him.

" I think we should" Dan rolled off him and laid next to him, looking up at the ceiling and wondering how life would be different if he hadn't met the boy.

"Hey Dan?"

"Yes Phil?

"I think I may like you…" He mumbled softly, he was scared of Dan's response; he was scared Dan would run away.

Dan smiled softly and looked over at Phil placing a light kiss on his cheek. " I think I may like you too… but honestly I don't know for sure. I don't want to rush anything encase it messes up our friendship… but I think I do like you to."

Phil got up off the bed and looked over at Dan. " You can borrow some of my pj's if you want, I mean I normally just sleep in my boxers but that would be a bit inappropriate right?"

"Not at all, I sleep in mine too so it should be fine, am, do you have a nother blanket for me?"

"Why? Are you not sharing the bed with me? I mean I totally understand if you want to sleep else where I mean… I will sleep on the floor if you want…"

"Phil! It's fine, I don't mind sharing the bed with you."

Phil pulled his top up over his head and wiggled out of his jeans before climbing back into the bed, Dan got up and took his clothes off too folding them neatly and leaving them on the side of Phil's desk. He shyly moved the blanket back as he climbed into bed next to Phil, he had never shared a bed with anyone before never mind shared it half naked.

"Are you nervous?" Phil asked softly. " I mean if this is too weird for you I could.." he pulled the blanket back and went to crawl out of the bed, but he was soon stopped by Dans hand pushing him back in the bed.

"I've never slept out before, never mind anyone see me like this… I was a bit nervous that's all."

"You have never slept out before? Ever? And no one has seen you like that? Are you a virgin Dan? Oh wow, that's was rude of me, you don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

" No no no its fine, I don't mind talking about stuff like this with you, for some reason I feel at ease and I feel like I can talk to you about anything. I'm not a virgin, but we had sex in the dark so her eyes never really saw me like this. Plus you don't have sex with your boxers on. I never stayed around her house as her mom thought it was a bit weird having her daughters boyfriend staying around too, she had this idea that I was going to get her daughter pregnant and it would be the end of the world."

"Ah, so you are straight? Sorry again you don't have to …"

"Phil its fine, seriously you can ask me what ever you want and I will answer you. I thought I was straight yes, which is why I am confused about the feelings I am having right now. I have never liked guys before, and honestly I don't know if I do like guys… I just think you may be different... maybe does that make any sense?"

Phil nodded. "Yea kind of, I have had a similar experience but the other way around I think. Unlike you I have always liked guys, I have dated guys before and one day this girl came into my life. She was really pretty with beautiful eyes; I fell in love with her pretty fast. I told her how I felt and she replied with 'Ah gross, I thought you was gay that's the only reason I was your friend as I knew you wouldn't be like the rest of the guys who just try to fuck me.' After that I just gave up" he laughed lightly, thinking back on it he really did find the whole event highly amusing.

"Ah, that's pretty sad, I hate it when people see gay people as an accessory and not a human being…I'm not saying you are gay though I mean…"

"Dan to be honest I think I may be, though I am not 100% sure. I think my parents are holding onto that little tiny bit of hope that one day I will meet a girl, but they are pretty supportive of me no matter what I do or who I date. To be honest I think they would just be pretty happy the day I actually bring someone home and introduce them to my partner. They kind think it's a bit weird that I have never had a real relationship and the few I have had where on the internet. They don't class childhood relationships as a series relationship."

Dan curled into him a bit more subconsciously. Phil was pretty cute and he was enjoying talking to him like this. "My parents are pretty nice, they have never said anything offensive against gay people so I have no idea how they would react if I was to tell them I wanted to date a guy, I guess one day I will have to find out." He laughed lightly. "I remember once they walked in on me and my girlfriend making out and I thought they was going to throw a party. That night when she went home my parents called me into a 'family' meeting where they decided then was the best time to tell me how to have sex, it was so embarrassing." He laughed remembering that day pretty well.

"Funny enough my dad tried to tell me all about anal sex and how it worked, I just couldn't take anything he said seriously, but maybe that was their way of telling me it was okay if I was to be straight, bi, gay or anything else in-between. I guess I will never know."

"I've never had sex" Phil admitted, he felt like Dan had trusted him with stories, and told him he wasn't a virgin so maybe he should tell Dan he was one.

"That's okay, some times people wait a long time to give it to someone they love." Dan smiled up at him with a dorky smile. He moved Phil's hair out of his eyes and tilted his head up. " You don't need to be sad Phil, your time will come. Sure some losers online where huge assholes to you but they really don't deserve you. If they couldn't see how amazing Phil Lester really is, then they don't deserve to have Phil Lester."

"I guess so, it does upset me sometimes that everyone in school talk about how much sex they have had, or who they are sleeping with now, they all just assume I must sleep around also and always pull me into it in which I just smile and say nothing. I feel kind of stupid sometimes." He admitted, he really did hate it when he was pulled into those situations; he hated how it had created some kind of name for him.

"Well, if you haven't had sex by the time I am 18 I'll have sex with you" Dan laughed, placing his hand in Phil's hair and wiggling it about.

Phil laughed at that, "You are on Howell"

"Who knows, if all goes well and my feelings figure themselves out, we may even have sex before then, I guess you will just have to wait and see Philip" Dan pressed up against Phil and rested his head on his chest, a yawn escaped his lips as he closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Phil"

"Night Dan, sleep well"

Phil pressed a small kiss to Dan's forehead and wrapped his arms around the boys body holding him close, before slowly slipping into a light slumber himself.

The next morning they both woke up roughly around the same time, Dan's back was against Phil's chest and Phil's arms was wrapped around Dan's waist. There was a loud knock on the door and when neither answered the door just opened to show a slightly confused looking woman staring at the two in the bed.

"I…"

"Its not what you think!" They both yelped at the same time, Dan pulled the blankets up over his head and hid. The first time he properly sees Phil's mother and he's semi naked in in her sons bed.

"Hey! I never said you was, I just came here to tell you to wake up or you will be late for school." She laughed slightly and walked back out closing the door behind her.

"Thank mom!" Phil yelled to her as he knew she would be half way down the stairs now. " You can come back out now Dan." He mused pulling the blanket back down. He looked down at the boy and smiled at him, he must admit he really did like Dan's hair, it wasn't as straight as normal, it was wavy and messy.

That day went past pretty normal, they got changed and headed to Dan's where the boy put on his uniform and grabbed his bag before they both walked to school together. For some reason Dan was itching to grab Phil's hand but he had no idea why he wanted to do it, he was pretty scared to do it so he decided against it walked with his hand in his pockets. When they made it to school Dan put his books in Phil's locker and grabbed whatever books he needed before he headed off to class. Even though today started out just like every other day he knew something was wrong. People were looking at him and Phil, watching every move they made.

"Ah Phil?"

" I have no idea… I shall see if I can find anything out when you are in class, I shall text you if I figure it out"

Dan nodded and went his separate way towards his class, when he got there everyone was staring at him. He tried to brush it off and sit in his seat but everyone was still looking at him. He placed his book on the table and finally snapped. "What are you all looking at!"

Two girls behind him giggled and started whispering too each other, everyone else just looked away. That wasn't the response Dan wanted but he guessed it was better than having everyone glare at him all class. Half way through the class someone tapped him on the shoulder, it was one of the girls that was giggling earlier, he turned around to see her pass him a note, he took it off her and began to read it.

'Hey you are Dan right? We saw you in that video with Phil! Are you two dating?'

He slammed his hands on the desk, which managed to interrupt the entire class, Mrs Helman, Dan's English teacher glared over at him for the outburst. " Is there something you would like to say Daniel?" She gave him that look as if to say 'you say anything and I'll kick you out.' But right now he was too far-gone.

"Actually I do." He stood up and looked at everyone, the note in between his fingers. " Is this why you have all been glaring at me all class, is this the reason everyone in this bloody school has been glaring at me?"

"Everyone's just curious mate." One of the popular boys spoke.

"Curious? Curious about what? I make one video with my best friend and everyone thinks we are dating! What if we were huh would that have anything to do with you? Yes? No?" He picked his book up. " You people piss me off, so what if we are dating! So what if we aren't! it has nothing to do with you!" He threw the note back at the girl behind him and started to walk to the front of the class.

"Is this because he is a YouTuber? Because you all want to be his secret lover? I had a similar incident a few weeks ago with narrow-minded people who saw Phil as an object and not a person. Do you know why Phil pretty much keeps to himself now? Because he is sick of people like you hounding him! He just wants to go to class and learn, he don't want you all putting bets on which one of you can sleep with him first or make him fall in love with you."

He flung the door open, as he knew he was well on his way of getting kicked out right now. " Oh and FYI I am not dating Phil but that does not mean you can go back to hounding him."

He walked out of the class and slammed the door on his way out. When outside he took a deep breath and checked his phone, after seeing no messages from Phil he thought he better text him to tell him what had happened.

'Hey Phil, Dan here, I just noticed we never text before but yea long story short, I know why they are starring at us, I shall explain it in a moment. I've walked out of class can you meet me outside by the field?'

Dan didn't have to wait long before a response came through.

'You walked out? Dan what happened, sure I will be on my way now I won't be long I promise! X'

Dan blushed at the kiss and started to walk to the fields, he decided to take the short cut through the art block, once he made it outside he left through the big gates and then followed the pavement to where he agreed to meet Phil. When he got there he saw Phil out of breath leaning down, clearly he had run there.

" Hey!" he yelled waving over at Dan. " Are you okay?"

Dan ran over to him and sat down on the floor. " I guess so, I just snapped and left"

Phil sat next to him and wrapped an arm around Dan's shoulder. " What happened?"

"I walked into class and everyone was starring at me, I asked them why and they all turned away giggling. Half way through the class a girl passed me a note which pretty much just asked if we was dating, so I guess that's the reason everyone keeps looking at me as if they want to kill me." He laughed lightly at the last bit.

"Let me guess, you made a huge scene and walked out?" Phil pulled an to his chest and hugged him tight, he didn't like his friends being upset, he really didn't want Dan to have to suffer because of him.

"Kinda yeah, I stood up and screamed at the whole class and walked out. Even then there was a tone of sixth formers looking at me weird. I never knew your channel was that big in our school."

Phil shrugged, "Neither did I to be honest, I had no idea that many people knew of it. I'm so sorry Dan, you shouldn't have to be going through all this because of me."

"Its okay, it isn't your fault Phil it is theirs, it just angers me that so many people seem to see you as an object and not for the wonderful person you are."

"Thanks Dan." It really did mean a lot to him to hear that coming from Dan's mouth. "I guess it will be a big shock for most of them when they find out I'm gay then." He laughed and winked at Dan, he really wanted to just make the boy laugh, and Dan did laugh.

"You dork, I think you would just turn them all on to be honest you know what people are like in this school it seems to be some sort of trend to fetishize gay people."

"That's true." Phil wrinkled his nose, god he hated how people treated others. They stayed that way, arms around each other while sat on the floor, for the next few minutes before the faint sound of the school bell went off in the back.

"We should really head back." Phil commented looking over at the boy who looked like he was sleeping on his shoulder.

" I really don't want to." Dan mumbled, he never wanted to have to back in there again, he was sick of people.

Phil just sighed and stood up pulling the other boy with him. "Come on it will be better I promise you."

Dan sighed, he had no idea how Phil could promise it would be better after his little outburst, Dan had class with the same people a lot so he knew he would have to face most of them again. Phil held his hand out to Dan and Dan blushed softly; surely this would just create more rumours for them.

"Take it, come on." Phil smiled.

Dan nodded and took a hold of Phil's hand, they both stayed like that for a moment before they walked back into the school holding hands, Dan had no idea what this meant for them but he didn't care. Phil was right though everything did seem a lot better, sure people was looking at them but he didn't care, right now it was just him and Phil and that was all that mattered. When they made it to their designated classes they both looked over at each other not really wanting to let go of their hands.

"I shall see you after class okay?" Phil smiled slowly letting go at Dan's hand.

" You shall" Dan laughed and hugged the boy before heading into his classroom. Seeing as he didn't head back to Phil's locker before hand he had the wrong books, but right now he didn't care. No-one seemed to really bug him this class, some people still looked at him but he expected that after turning up to class with Phil, while holding his hand also.

He paid hardly any attention to his class, as he was too busy thinking about everything that had happened the past few weeks. Soon his phone started going off like mad so he pulled out.

'Twitter?" he mumbled, why was his twitter going off so much, sure he had a few hundred followers but not many really spoke to him. His eyes went wide when he saw what he did, his twitter was blowing up, he had over 600 new followers and loads of comments saying they loved his accent and that his videos was amazing. He noticed there were a lot of messages about him appearing in Phil's video and how they looked awesome. He quickly checked over to his YouTube Channel to see almost 1000 extra subscribers and a lot of messages that wasn't there the day before.

"Oh shit..." he mumbled to himself, what was happening!

'Phil, mayday! Abort ship! I have over 1000 extra followers on YouTube, what the hell is happening on that video x'

He quickly text Phil and waited for his response, sure he could look over on Phil's channel but he wanted Phil to look.

'I have no idea Dan; my phone has being going off the hook! There is just a load of messages saying how they loved the video and how we work well together .x How is class? Xx'

Dan blushed that was three kisses in one text; 'It's going okay I suppose, no one has really said anything about anything.'

'That's good, I am starting a test now but I shall meet you after class, love you xx'

Dan almost fell off his chair, 'love', did Phil love him or did he just type that without thinking. For the rest of the class Dan's head was completely in the clouds, YouTube was going mad, Twitter was going mad, someone on facebook made a fan page for him and added him as an admin… and he was getting tagged in loads of art work from 'fans' on top of that Phil said he had loved him…

" Hey Dan?" The boy next to him, Dan recognised him as Alex, spoke.

"Hey Alex" Dan smiled softly.

"You know you are trending world wide on twitter right?"

Dan actually did fall off his chair now. " What!"

The boy passed his phone to the now on the floor boy. " Yes."

Dan gripped onto the phone and looked over what he was on the page, he was in fact trending on Twitter, what even was this.

"Howell get off the floor."

Dan got up and sat back on his chair tucking himself under. " I don't understand… how did this happen?" Dan whispered softly to Alex.

" I have no idea, I think it is because of you're video with Phil."

Of course it had to be the video with Phil, that was the only explanation it could have been.


	2. First kiss

All day Dan's phone had been vibrating constantly, he always had his notifications on as he never really got many before, but ever since they posted that video his phone had been going mental. He had 20 minutes of this class left before he could rush on down to the sixth form room and talk to Phil. Obviously they had sent a number of texts through out the class but that was getting harder and harder with the fact Dan's phone was constantly vibrating so he now had no idea if it was Phil messaging him or if it was YouTube, twitter or facebook.

"Mr Howell, can you please turn that bloody phone off, if I hear it go off one more time it will be confiscated."

Dan growled, he had no idea what to do so he pulled out his phone and starred at the numbers growing and growing in the application section. " Miss I can't help it! I didn't intend for this to happen it just wont shut up…"

"Yes Dan's famous now Miss, he's dating Phil so he probably has angry fan girls on his case" One girl laughed.

"That isn't true! I'm not dating Phil we are just friends! Who knew girls was so psychotic about Phil and his YouTube stuff." He finally turned his phone off, showed the screen to his teacher to prove it, and then placed it into his pocket. Part of him was now worried that those notifications was a bunch of angry girls.

"Okay class settle down, what ever Daniel and Philip do in their spare time can stay outside of my classroom."

Dan put his head on the desk and sighed, this was going to be hard, the girls in this class already seemed venomous towards him and he could only imagine what the girls in French would be like. Two minutes left… two minutes.

The bell soon rang and everyone got up to leave the class; that was before a sound echoed through out the class.

"Before you leave I do not want a repeat of today ever again. What ever anyone of you students get up to in spare time, can stay in spare time do not bring it to my classroom. Daniel can you stay behind for a moment."

Dan slumped back into his chair, he was going to protest as he really needed to get to Phil right now, but he knew it was no point in arguing. He watched everyone else leave and he pulled back out his phone and turned it back on, maybe he could quickly text Phil to tell him he would be a bit late.

"Now Daniel, I understand that none of this is actually any fault of your own, but this can not happen again. This is a place of learning so can you please leave 'Danisnotonfire' at the door before you enter my classroom. I understand that this is probably going to get harder for you as time goes on but you can not let it effect your education. I am sure Phil would agree with me here as he was in the same position as you when he was in my class two years ago."

Dan nodded and sighed, of course the same thing must of happened to Phil also, but how did he cope with it so well, Phil was always a great start student from when he had heard from other people. "Wait Miss, how did you know my account name?"

The woman laughed, she was pretty old, but not too old. " My daughter has been a huge fan of Phil for a few years so when she knew I was teaching him she asked me to ask him to go to her birthday a few years ago. Last night she saw the video the pair of you did together and made me sit down and watch it also. She really admires the pair of you and she said Phil seems happier too, which is true, I remember teaching him and he would always be so sad. Just Dan you have to promise me, please do not let this effect your class work, you are a bright boy and I know you can do well here."

Dan bit his lip and nodded, he really didn't want anyone to treat him any different to how they use to treat him. He was happy being a boy who faded into the background and watch everyone else, but right now he was the one everyone was watching. Though a smile soon spread on his face when he realised that Phil was actually a really sweet person, he went to the birthday party to make someone else happy, he wondered if he would ever be like Phil.

"So you can go now, I am sure you are waiting to get back to Phil. Can you give him this also, Lizzy is requesting you both at her party again." She passed over a small envelope with a lion drawn on it, of course Dan recognised this as 'Lion' from all of Phil's videos.

" I shall do, thank you so much." He smiled and grabbed his bag heading out of the classroom. He noticed more people looking at him this time, he could also hear people talking about him and Phil and how Dan's rise to fame over night would never of happened if Phil hadn't been so 'stupid' as to invite him over. He really wanted to snap, he wanted to yell at them all and scream, but instead he carried on walking straight to Phil's room, walked in and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry." Phil looked down; he knew exactly how Dan must be feeling right now. As much as it made Phil happy that he was inspiring to many people, and loads of people looked up to him, he remembered what it was like the first time he had so much attention on him, and the last thing he wanted to happen was for Dan to feel the same way he did. "I know it's hard…"

"It's not hard." Dan interrupted. " Its just annoying, I feel like I am constantly being watch, people are talking about me, about you, about us…" he looked up at Phil, he really didn't care that people was talking about him, sure he preferred not to be talked about but at the same time he didn't really give a shit what people thought. The one thing that was annoying him was how he hated pressure, he hated having to feel like he 'had' to do something, for example, he hated how it made him feel he had to date Phil or people would be mad but at the same time he hated how if he 'did' date Phil more people would be mad.

"Dan I understand if you… don't want to… continue with filming with me… or being my friend." Phil whispered the last part, he knew it had to be hard on the younger one and there was no way he could make Dan go through that for him.

" Don't be silly Phil, do you honestly thing I would give up this, us, our friendship because some people are being douche bags to us? Before you came along I felt like everything was repetitive, that life had no meaning! That I was living the same life as everyone else in this whole school! But since meeting you I have felt that I am my own person, that I am different, and that I can be who ever I want to be. Do you seriously think I would give that up? Do you seriously think I would give you up?"

Phil laughed and smiled slightly, " You are a special guy Dan, you would make anyone a lucky girlfriend."

"or boyfriend" Dan added and laughed slightly, "Now come on you slinky, we better got some food or we will be hungry all day."

The both got up to head into the canteen to actually get something to eat, sure people looked at them but they really did not care one bit. " Oh yea!" Dan added fast. " You have an invite to a special little girls birthday party again, I never knew you was such a sweet guy Phil" Dan laughed and handed over the envelope.

"Ahh Lizzy, yes, she invites me every year." He smiled softly. "Looks like you have an invite too Dan" he passed over Dan's invite that was tucked up safely inside of Phil's.

The rest of the week went by pretty easy, soon people got bored of watching the two and went back to their normal every day lives. On the Friday they organized to meet up in the same spot they had done so on the day Dan walked out of class so they could walk through the fields to head towards their houses. Due to it being the day before they was going to London, they had decided it may have been easier for Dan to stay at Phil's house so that his mom could drive them to the train station early Saturday morning.

Dan had got to the spot first as his classes were closer, but it only took a few minutes extra for Phil to arrive. He had his galaxy style bag thrown over his shoulder and a shopping bag in his hand. What Dan didn't know what that Phil had missed one of his classes to go to town to buy a few sweets and drinks as well as a couple of gifts for Dan.

"You ready then?" Dan asked as Phil approached, he didn't even question the bag to be honest. Phil nodded and they started their little journey to Phil's house, it only ever took them around 10 minutes to walk back and the scenery was pretty nice to neither complained.

"So, are you excited for tomorrow?" Phil asked softly as they walked through a small section of trees.

"Kind of, but I am also nervous, I have seen a lot of people comment on twitter saying they cant wait to see us… I am really awkward in social situations so it makes me a little bit worried…"

"You will be fine!" Phil assured him, " Plus, I will be by your side every step of the way" he smiled and gave Dan a small hug before skipping on ahead. "Come on Dan!"

Dan laughed and chased him up the hill, god sometimes Phil was such a child, but it was one of the things that Dan really loved about him. Soon they were on Phil's street and started to walk back at a normal pace, " So do we have anything planned for tonight?" Dan inquired.

"Hmmm, not sure, we could play some games, or go for a walk?" Phil suggested, pulling out the key to his home. Phil's parents worked a steady 9-5 job, so they had a couple of hours alone before anyone else would be home. "I think mom was saying we may have a little barbeque tonight if you are up for it? It is surprisingly warm considering winter is soon."

Dan nodded, " I would love that! I haven't been to or had a barbeque in a very long time."

Phil looked at him like he came from another planet, "but… summer?"

Dan shrugged. "My parents are just a little bit too busy and my brother always tries to mess around and touch the fire…"

"Well you can come and have a Lester family barbeque" Phil smiled softly.

After a few hours of playing games, eating and generally just messing about, the both boys flopped back on the bed. Phil's mom had already been up to warn them they would having the food around 6pm when it would start to get dark.

"Isn't your birthday soon?" Dan asked looking over at Phil.

"Well, not too soon, but soon enough, 18…" he sighed, god he was feeling so old.

"You can legally drink then though!" Dan laughed and nudged him.

"I know, but everyone keeps wanting me to throw some sort of party, and I don't want one… plus my best friend wouldn't be able to attend."

"Yes, cause he's a loser who is only 15…" Dan sighed, why did Phil want to hang around with a kid.

"Nah, he isn't a loser, he's the best friend I have ever had, and I wouldn't give that up for the world. Also I am not interested in parties, I hate them, I really don't see the point in them." Phil shrugged; he really didn't like them that much, and he didn't see the point in getting wasted just because you turned the legal age.

"Phil! Dan!" They both jumped hearing their names shouted, but it must have meant the food was getting prepared and they should probably go down and join the family outside. Dan had to admit it was really nice, and he some what envied the fact that Phil's family all got together like this. Phil's entire house was there, his mom, dad, brother and him… sometimes Dan really wished his parents did something like this from time to time.

"Okay Dan, we normally have a little drink when we have a family get together, would your parents mind if you had one? Or would you prefer a soft drink"

Dan had drunk a number of times and his parents hadn't minded then. " I don't think they would mind," he answered truthfully. Both him and Phil got sent back into the house to get a drink each, but got told to watch they didn't drink too much.

The barbeque was going really well, Dan really did feel part of the family and he even smiled a lot, which was pretty rare for him anyways. He managed to talk about music and his love for the piano with Phil's brother and how he liked to bake cakes with Phil's mom. It was getting later and later, all the food had been eaten and the family was getting slightly tired and cold.

"Boy's? You should probably head on up if you have to be up early in the morning. If you want to take a couple more drinks up with you that is fine, but please be responsible."

Phil nodded and grabbed a few more bottles before pulling Dan up to his room. Once there they decided to play a few more games before packing it up and going to bed. A few drinks later neither boys could see the screens properly any more, so decided it was a good idea to put the controllers down and move to the bed.

"Gosh, it is so warm nn herrree" Dan slurred slightly as he pulled his t-shirt up over his head. " Don't mind do you?"

Phil shook his head and pulled his shirt off also, next he removed his pants and laughed at Dan. "Are you really struggling there? God you must be wasted." He got up and walked over to Dan and 'shooed' his hands off. " Here let me"

Phil unbuckled Dan's belt, followed by the button of his jeans and then the Zip. "Here you go." He leaned back and flopped back on the bed.

"So tighttttttt" Dan complained and groaned wriggling around. " Why must I decide to wear jeans that super glue to my body…"

Phil sat back up and put his hands on Dan's waist band and yanked them down. "There!"

Dan turned around and jumped on Phil almost pinning him to the bed. "Thankkkk youuuuuu" He whined and nuzzled into Phil's neck. " I thought I would be there forrevvvverrrrrr and I would never get back out." He rolled off of Phil and looked up at the Ceiling.

"For I forget…" Phil mumbled, he rolled over and pulled out a small paper bag out of the bigger bag from earlier. " For Dan" he smiled and put it in his lap. " I gots it for you…"

Dan opened the little bag and smiled happy, inside was a little green dinosaur. "For me? But I not got Phil things…"

Phil just laughed and pushed the tag open. "He's called Dannosaur… its you."

Dan cuddled it into his chest. " I love him." He clipped it onto his belt that was no on the floor to keep it safe. " Phil?"

"Yes Daniel?" Phil looked over, his eyes half closed.

Dan leaned over him and placed a small kiss to his lips, slipping his tongue into Phil's mouth and moving slightly on top of him.

Phil blushed softly and wrapped his arms around the boys shoulder and closed his eyes, kissing the boy back softly. It only lasted a few moments before Dan pulled away again. "For you." He smiled softly and slumped back next to him, curling into the boy's side and slowly falling asleep.

Phil smiled softly and held Dan close to his body. Sure everything would be different for now on, but it would be for the better, he knew it.

The next morning came faster than both could of hoped for; Phil was the first to wake up due to his alarm going of continuously. He placed his hands on Dan's shoulder and shook his lightly. " Wakey wakey Dan." He whispered.

"No…" Dan groaned and tried to roll away, only to be pulled back towards his attacker. " Philllllll" he whined and dead weighted to try and stop him.

"Wake up Daniel or I will pour cold ice down your boxers."

" I'm up!" He yelled and sat up, "You are so mean Phil… so mean…God, I feel like someone has trampled on my brain."

"That is what you get for drinking too much my underage friend." Phil laughed and petted his head. " Come on, we have to get ready to leave for London."

Dan groaned and pulled himself out of bed, slowly he walked over to his bag and pulled out a clean pair of boxers and t-shirt. " Hm?" he tilted his head to the side and picked up his jeans, when did that… oh… memories of last night came flooding back to him, the drinking, the stripping, the 'Dannosaur'… the kiss. He looked over at Phil who was currently pulling a t-shirt over his head. "Last night…" Dan started.

Phil pulled the top over finally and looked over at him. "Hm?"

"I… er I am sorry if I crossed the line at all." Dan mumbled.

"Oh! It's fine, plush I liked it." He smiled and then picked up his jeans.

Phil liked it? Dan blushed softly at that one. He pulled down his boxers and changed into the new ones before grabbing his jeans and slipping them on. Finally he added the top and started to dig around in his bag. "No no no no no this is not happening!"

"Whats wrong?" Phil asked looking over at the boy who was now flinging things out of his bag.

" I forgot to pack my hair straighteners, there is no way I am going to London with hobbit hair."

"You can use mine if you want, I mean they aren't that powerful but it is something at least." He walked over to his desk and pulled the objects out and handed them to Dan.

"You are a life saver Phil Lester you know that!"

Phil just laughed and left Dan to the straightening of his hair, though he had to admit, he really did like Dan's apparent ' hobbit hair'. Once both boys was finally ready, Phil grabbed his camera and placed it into his bag, before slinging it over his shoulder. "You ready?"

Dan nodded and grabbed his bag also, he was still very nervous though, he had never been to an event like this before and he was worried people would be disappointed by the real him.

"You don't need to worry Dan." Phil tried to comfort him, he could tell by the way Dan kept looking at his lap and playing with his hands that he was scared. "Plus, I will always be by your side, I am not going anywhere." Phil smiled softly and hugged his friends.

"Thank you Phil. What if I do something stupid though? What if I mess up or fall over."

" If you fall I will pick you back up, if you do something stupid… well we all do something stupid at some point Dan, but no one will care." He ruffled Dan's hair and smiled. "Now come on we have to go catch a train.

To Dan's surprise the day went fine, they met up with a number of people, had their pictures taken with a lot of fans, ate and then got ready to go back home. Even though it was easy to get to London , Dan had never really been into London itself properly. " I really don't want to go home…" Dan mumbled, he wanted to see the nightlife; he wanted to go look and do all of the tourist stuff.

"Well maybe we can come back here at some point, just the two of us." Phil smiled as they headed off towards the train station. " I mean there is nowhere we can stay anyways, everything would be really expensive."

Dan nodded, though it would be a good idea to come back again another day, he really would look forwards to that one. It wasn't long before their train arrived and the pair clambered on, they watched as the city passed them by as they started to leave London to head back home. They was lucky enough to be an a quiet carriage, so they both just sat and chatted for a while, that was before Dan's belly started to rumble, and he turned bright red.

"Hungry?" Phil mused.

"Maybe a little, I may have to get up and go and grab a bite to eat." He laughed lightly standing up. Reaching into the overhead compartment he grabbed his wallet out of his bag and headed off down the cart to find the trolley man. After what seemed like forever, he finally managed to find the cart, he got himself a sandwich and some crisps, and got Phil a roll. When he returned back to his seat he sat down and dug around in the little paper bag and pulled out the roll for Phil, " I hope you like ham, it's all they had." He passed the roll over and then pulled out his own sandwich.

It wasn't long before they finally made it back to their town, after grabbing their bags they made their way back to their own homes. Phil made sure Dan made it home before making his way back to his own house, today had been a pretty long exciting day, but he was so glad he had his best friend by his side to help him out.

The next few months went by fast, the two was pretty much inseparable, if they wasn't at Phil's house they was at Dan's. Christmas was fast approaching and the two wanted to do something special. It was their first Christmas as best friends and they wanted it to be a great one. They had decided that they would buy each other presents but they wouldn't go to overboard on it. Christmas ever was today, they had agreed to meet up in the part to exchange presents, somehow Phil had managed to get a few gifts that he really loved and hoped Dan would love too. Dan had been searching for weeks to find some good gifts for Phil and finally he had got everything together.

Phil looked up at the clock to notice he had an hour before he was to meet Dan, he had already showered, re-dyed his hair, straightened his hair, found some nice clothes and put all of Dan's gifts into a bag. He started to make his way downstairs when his mother finally stopped him.

" Where are you going dressed all nice like that?" she let her eyes look over her son, sure he normally wore his plaid shirts and jeans but it was the fact he ironed the shirt before wearing it and had nice shoes on instead of his usual Vans.

"Off to see Dan, we promised we would exchange gifts today." He put his long black coat on and wrapped his scarf around his neck. Next he pulled on a pair of mitten style gloves and propped a hat on his head. " I shouldn't be too late!" he called out as he grabbed the bag and rushed out of the doorway.

Dan on the other hand was a bit of a mess, he wasn't sure what he was doing, he changed at least 7 times before he settled on a paid of black skinnies and a grey buttoned up shirt. " I look like I am trying to hard…" he mumbled. Reaching for his llama hat he placed it on top of his hobbit hair, he really hated it when his hair was like this but he remembered Phil saying he loved it, so maybe Christmas eve could be an exemption to the usual straight hair.

He finally grabbed his coat, slipped his feet into his black converse shoes and grabbed Phil's gift. He mad his way downstairs before his brother stopped him. He was only young and Dan didn't want to be rude to him. 

"Are you going to see Phil?" He asked softly with a toothy grin.

" Sure am!" Dan nodded and held up his gift, "Of to exchange this with him and then I shall back."

" You shouldn't of wasted money on him, I think Phil would be happy with this present."

Dan tilted his head to the side, what was he on about.

His brother pulled off the llama hat and stuck a bow on Dan's head and put the hat back on. " Best present."

Dan blushed slightly, what did he know. Soon his phone went off, it was Phil telling him he was almost there. "Crap I got to go!" he grabbed his scarf and ran out of the house completely forgetting what his brother had done. It didn't take him to long to get to the park, but when he arrived he saw Phil waiting on a bench underneath a tree. The snow had fallen nicely into the park, so it made Phil stand out, he looked amazing, and this caused Dan to blushed slightly.

Spotting Dan, Phil stood up and waved to his friend, "Dan! You made it!" He called out and rushed over to Dan's side.

"Of course I made it!" Dan laughed and nudged him slightly. " So shall we do this?" he smiled and held up the gift in front of him with both hands. "I mean, I didn't get anything great… but I hope you like It."

"I am sure I will love it! Come on lets go to the bench." Phil took Dan's hand and led him over to the bench where they both sat down with their presents in their hand. "Me first!" Phil smiled and handed his bag to Dan. " I really hope you like them."

Dan laughed lightly and closed his eyes putting his hand in the bag and pulling out one of the gifts. " Gosh Phil how many did you get?" he felt bad now.

"Only a couple, I was really indecisive."

Dan rolled his eyes; he really hoped he didn't spend too much, after ripping into all of the gifts Dan was speechless. " Wow Phil, this must have cost a lot." There in his lap was, two t-shirts, one from Muse and the other from Drop Dead. One hoody with a high neck since Phil knew he loved those. Pokemon X for the 3DS, and a Growlith plushie. There was also a cute little Llama and a Lion keyring. "Phil, these are amazing…"

"I hoped you would like them, Growlith is my favourite…" He looked down at his lap slightly. "I thought maybe if I gave you something of mine then you would have something to remember me by on the nights I am not with you."

Dan held the plushie to his chest, it was nice and warm and smelt exactly like Phil. He didn't want to say that out loud as he didn't want to creep Phil out. He thought he had seen this plush before; it was Phil's it used to sit at the end of his bed.

"I love him. I promise I will keep him safe, but now it is my turn" He handed Phil the Christmas bag.

Phil took the bag and smiled pulling the items out and placing it on his lap. "Yay!" he cheered before opening them all up. The first present was a shirt, Dan knew that Phil loved shirts so he couldn't go wrong with this; it was a simple black shirt with blue hearts on it. Next he opened up a Gengar plush that was super soft and made out of really nice fabric and then finally he opened up the last. As he opened it he gasped softly and a tear almost fell from his eyes, it was the most thoughtful and beautiful present he had ever received.

"Oh god, I am so sorry! If you don't want it I can…"

"I love it" Phil smiled, he run his hands over the glossy front cover the smile never leaving his face. Dan had created a photo book for him, one of those ones where you send in the pictures and they print it into a book style for you. Each page had memorable moments from over the past few weeks, and little quotes underneath them. When Phil made it to the last page he had to contain his tears. 'Phil, you are the best friend I have ever had, I know sometimes I am a pain to deal with, but I really hope you will never leave my side. I want to stay friends with you forever; I care for you just like I know you care for me… please just wait a few more months. Love Daniel x'

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's body and pulled him really close. "I love it, I love you, thank you so much!" In the process he managed to knock off Dan's hat and when he pulled back he couldn't help but laugh. "I'm guessing I missed a gift?" He pointed to the bow on Dan's head."

Dan blushed deeply and tried to knock it off with his hand. "Oh my god, that was my brother I swear…"

Phil placed his presents back in the bag and pulled Dan into a huge hug. " I can wait Dan, as long as I have you by my side I can wait for anything."

"Awee."

Dan and Phil pulled back a little confused; there stood a little old woman smiling over at them. " You know, when I was you're age I had a girlfriend, but my mother moved me away so I wouldn't see her again. I am so glad that the youth these days aren't scared to show a bit of emotions."

Dan was still confused but Phil smiled. "Well you know, you need to show the world who you care about hmmm" he placed his hand on Dan's.

"You know you should take advantage of the season, before it is too late." She smiled and pointed up before heading away. "Have a great day boys, and Merry Christmas!" 

Both Dan and Phil looked up to see what she was on about, before they noticed that mistletoe had been tied to the trees that they was under. " Oh…" they both laughed.

"Well I guess we should…"

"Abide by the rules right?" Dan finished and blushed softly. He knew they had kissed before, but he was totally drunk, this was different…

"I guess so." Phil smiled softly and moved a little closer; placing his hand on Dan's waist he pulled the boy closer. His eyes fluttered shut as he leaned down towards the slightly shorter boy.

Dan's heart was pounding, he didn't know what to say or do so instead he just closed his eyes and met Phil half way for the softest, most passionate and heart-warming kiss he had ever received. Neither boy deepened it, neither parted their lips at all, they just stood that way, lips pressed firmly together, Phil's hands around Dan's waist and Dan's around Phil's neck.

"Merry Christmas…" Phil mumbled against Dan's lips.

"Merry Christmas" Dan smiled back.


	3. Christmas day

Dan was around his grandmother's house for Christmas day, which meant it was harder for him to see Phil; because of this they had decided texting and phoning when they had a spare five minutes would be the best idea. It was a tradition that Dan and his family held for as long as he could remember, in which everyone from his household, his grandmothers household and his aunties household, would come together and have a huge family meal for around 5:30pm before sitting down and relaxing in the living room. Dan normally went up slightly earlier to help prepare the food with his grandmother, seeing as she had to cook and prepare a three-course meal for over 14 people he wanted to help the best he could.

"Oh Dan dear?" His grandmother called out after she finished getting the carrots to a boil.

"Yes?" He called back, now walking back into the kitchen to help her.

"Do you think you could go upstairs for me? On the landing there is a few presents for you kids. Could you bring them down for me?"

He nodded and went up the stairs to grab all the gifts; she usually gave them over after dinner was over. He piled a few up into his arms before deciding to make his way back down the stairs, slowly he placed them under the tree and ran back up the stairs to get some more. Once he finally gathered them all up he run back down the stairs and placed them under too. Lastly he decided he would organize everyone's gifts so they were together, that way it would be easier to hand them back out. It didn't take him too long to sort them out, but something weird caught his eye.

"Grandma?" he called out to the woman who was now taking care of the turkey.

"Yes dear?" she replied turning around to look over at him.

"There's a present here for Phil… How come?" He has no idea how the woman even knew about Phil, never mind having a present for him.

"Oh you're brother told me about him so I thought it would only be fair to buy my wonderful grandson's boyfriend a present."

Dan almost choked, "What? Phil … isn't my boyfriend, what's Ad been telling you…" he pulled out his phone and instantly text his brother. 'You little shit, Phil is not my boyfriend… what you been telling people!" It was times like this he was glad his parents gave his younger brother a phone, even though he still stood by the fact he believed he was way to young for one.

The woman placed a hand on Dan's shoulder and smiled. "You know Dan, there is nothing wrong with liking boys."

"I never said I didn't like him…" he mumbled.

"Well the food is cooking so how about we sit down and have a little chat Dan, I'm sure you don't get to do that much at home."

He nodded and returned to the sofa, normally he would laydown on it but this time he sat with his knees to his chest. He loved talking to his Grandmother; she was wise and such a sweet woman and she always made him feel a lot better.

"So come on then Daniel, lets talk, what is this about?"

He shrugged, he wasn't really sure what to say, and he had no idea how to even phrase anything that he wanted to let out.

"Phil? Is he a nice boy?" She asked, deciding it may be easier for him if she asked the questions.

"Yes, he's really nice, he has helped me a lot recently… he's a great friend."

"Well that's a good start, why would Adrian say you was dating?"

Dan shrugged again, "I'm not even sure, I don't think I have even brought Phil back to the house. I met up with him again last night to exchange presents and Ad thought it would be a brilliant idea to put a bow on my head and make me look like an idiot when I saw him…"

She laughed lightly and sat down next to him. "He is like that yes, he probably saw something that neither of you did."

"We ca…we can…" he sighed and dropped his legs and looked over at her, god she knew him too well. "We know… we both knew, we can both see it… it's just so hard." Tears started to build up in his eyes, he did like Phil, he liked him a lot and he even told Phil that. At the same time he knew Phil liked him, their age was a problem, well it was a problem for Dan he had no idea how Phil felt about the age.

She wrapped her arms around the boy and pulled him into a big hug, she really hated seeing him upset. "Then what's wrong Dan? Is it your mother and father? Phil's mother and father?"

"No… well yes but not" he groaned and rubbed his head. "I have no idea how mom and dad would react if I was to say I was dating a guy, they hated it when I dated Sophie, never mind if I told them I was dating a guy. On top of that Phil is 18 in just over a month… I am 15 Nan, why would he want to date a kid…" he then stood up, which is something he did when he got defensive. " Plus look at me, I have stupid hair, stupid skinny body, stupid face, stupid weird eyes, stupid clothes… I look like I have rolled right out of a mortuary"

"Dan." She warned, she then got up and pulled his hands down from picking at his clothes. " You are beautiful, you have a beautiful smile, eyes that light up a room, and I am pretty sure Phil likes your body the way it is" she laughed and tapped his tummy. "As for your parents, I'm sure they wouldn't care if you did like boys, and if they did well they have me to answer to."

He nodded and sighed, she did have a point, and he knew she would always have his back. "We… we kissed." He blushed slightly.

"Really? That's great Dan that must mean he likes you too. You really have nothing to worry about hunny, if he didn't want it he wouldn't have done it and if he was worried about age he would of said something right?"

"I know he would, but he's nearly 18 nan, so many people love him, he's famous online and in our school so why would he want me?" he tucked a part of his hair behind his ear.

"Because you are a lovely boy, you speak your mind and you are not afraid to tell someone something when you need to. Why don't you invite him over?"

Dan almost choked, was he really prepared to invite Phil over on Christmas day while all of his family would be there. "Are you sure that is wise? I mean he may be busy… but I can check…"

"Yes yes invite him" she smiled and tapped his back. " I shall go back and check the food, you should go phone him."

Dan got up and walked into the garden, it was nearly 4pm, he could easy go and meet Phil and bring him there if he wanted to. He fumbled with his phone for a bit before he finally decided to call Phil.

"Hello? Dan is that you?"

"H…hey! My nan was wondering if you was free at all… I mean I know its Christmas day and you are probably with your family… but if you wanted you could come here… for food…"

"Sure I would love to!" Phil's smile was evident in the way he said it. "I have no idea where you are though… sooooooo"

"Meet me by the park, I shall be there in 10 minutes" Dan smiled and walked back into the house to grab his shoes.

"I shall see you there then! Bye love you" Phil hung up.

Dan almost fell over; "Ehhhhhhh" his face went into shock.

"Dan… DAN!" His Nan yelled as she noticed the boy freeze up.

"Eh? Huh? What oh." He slipped his shoes on. "I'm going to go get him, if I leave now I can get him back here before everyone shows up." He put his coat, hat and scarf on, pulling it up to hide the evident blush on his face. "I wont be long!" he yelled as he headed out. It didn't take him too long to get to the park and he sat down on the bench and waited for the other boy to arrive.

Phil arrived not long after but decided to sneak up on the boy and wrap his hands around his eyes. "Guess who" he laughed lightly.

Dan laughed and batted the hands from his eyes. " Phil" he whined and got up leaning forward and hugging him, so what the bench was in the way he really didn't care right now.

"So? Shall we head back, I don't want to keep you away from the family this long?" Phil spoke as he walked around the other side so he was now next to the other.

"Yep, are you sure you want to come though? What about your own family?"

"Oh we don't really do much on Christmas day." He shrugged "So it was pretty nice to get this invite from you"

Dan blushed again so he was glad the scarf was hiding it. "It was my Grandmother, it seemed she was under the impression… we may have been a little bit more than friends."

"Oh? How come?"

"My brother decided to tell her we was dating" He laughed and scratched his head through his hat.

"Oh really?" He questioned before grabbing Dan's hand and holding it in his own. "Well maybe he was right too."

Dan tilted his head to the side slightly confused, he wasn't really sure, but was Phil asking him out? He stopped and turned to the other and tilted his head to the side.

"Yes Dan, I am asking you out… will you be my boyfriend."

Dan blushed deeper and wrapped his arms around Phil once again and nodded into his neck. "Yes…" He mumbled softly. "I would love to be your boyfriend."

Phil smiled happy and held onto Dan, he truly was happy to have Dan in his life, someone that he trusted and cared for, and someone who cared for him too. "Shall we keep walking then?" he smiled softly and kissed his cheek.

Dan nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

The rest of the Christmas celebrations went well, they decided they wasn't going to mention being in a relationship to Dan's family yet as he wanted to see how his parents would take it before telling his whole family. His grandmother on the other hand could tell they was together now and she kept giving them both 'the look' to let them know that she knew. Seeing as it was getting later family members started to leave, first his aunty and her family, then his own parents.

"Why don't you boys stay here for the night? It would save you walking all the way back to Phil's" His grandmother spoke when she saw them both putting on their shoes.

"Well we could…" Dan looked over at Phil; at the end of the day it was up to him what the final outcome was.

"Sounds good to me!" Phil smiled and slipped his shoes back off.

"You know, you two really do look happy together, I am glad I got to witness my grandson being happy again." She smiled and ruffled Dans hair. "Don't worry I wont say anything to your parents Daniel, I will leave that up to you, but you will have to tell them sooner or later."

"I know…" He sighed. " I will tell them soon I promise, just not right now…"

"That is fair enough Dan, I know they will be happy for you, eventually." She added the last part knowing that there probably will be a bit of an uproar over this. "But you know you always have a home here. Why don't you take Phil up to your room so you can get ready for bed, I know some of your old pj's are up there as well as some clothes."

"Thanks nanna you are the best" he smiled and took Phil's hand and lead him up the stairs to his room. It wasn't a really big room; it had a double bed in the middle, a built in wardrobe, dressing table and then a small stand by his bed.

"That bed looks so comfortable" Phil eyed it up and walked over to it.

"Oh it is" Dan laughed and led back on it smiling happily.

Phil climbed next to him, a small moan escaping his lips. "Okay, wow this is really soft." He turned on his side and smiled across at Dan. " You really are beautiful you know."

Dan blushed and hid his face in the pillow. "No I'm not…"

"You really are." He smiled soft and turned him around, pressing a small kiss to the boys face.

"Phil" he warned.

Phil leaned forward and kissed his cheek again, that was before Dan almost flung himself on top of the other boy pinning his hands down as he did. " I did warn you…" he blushed softly, he had no idea why he did that, he wanted to do it but he didn't mean to…

"Oh? And what is this warning for?" Phil asked laughing lightly.

"This…" Dan blushed before leaning down and kissing Phil passionately, holding his hands still down above his head and straddling his waist. Phil didn't fight back, he just kissed Dan back with as much passion as he was receiving, he had waited a pretty long time to do this with Dan and it was so good. Sure they had they drunken kiss and the kiss on Christmas Eve, but this was a kiss of pure love.

Soon Dan let go of Phil's hands and Phil spun them around so he was now on top, Dan threaded his hands through Phil's hair and gripped onto it slightly as they both fought for dominance within the kiss. It wasn't too long before they then broke apart for air, Dan looking up at Phil lovingly, and Phil staring back with just as much love.

"Maybe we should…"

"Bed?" Phil finished and laughed lightly looking down at Dan's now messy hair. "Sorry about the hair by the way, I know how much you hate it out of place."

Dan just pouted and laughed. "That's fine, but yes, bed sounds like a good idea." He got up and made his way to the door. "Nana! Off to bed now so I am going to lock the door."

"Night boys sleep well!" She shouted back up at them.

"So, did you want to borrow my pj's or are you still going for nothing?"

Phil laughed at that, "Well, as much as I am sure you didn't mean to ask me if I wanted to sleep naked in comparison to sleeping with clothes… I will stick with my boxers if that is okay with you?"

"…That's what I meant…" He blushed again and pulled off his top. "Mind if I join you?" He then realised that it was probably a bad idea to do that as a small problem had began to form during the make out session.

"Sounds good to me." Phil smiled and stripped down to his boxers and slid under the covers. " Oh gosh that's cost…" he then snuggled under so all you could see was his eyes and his hair.

"You look so adorable, okay I'm coming under." He quickly pulled his pants off and dived under the blankets praying Phil hadn't seen anything.

Phil moved closer to him and placed his head on his chest. "Mm, I really like this." He smiled softly and looked up at the boy. "I'm so glad you said yes."

"Me to" Dan smiled softly and wrapped his arms around the other. " Me to…" he repeated again.

"You know if that is painful you can go to the bathroom or something… or I could turn away?"

Dan blushed deeply. "Will power?" he laughed lightly and tried to hide his head, sure of course Phil had already sensed it, of course…

"Well if that's what you want." Phil smiled up at him and snuggled back into his chest. " God I am so tired…"

"Then sleep lion…"

"You too Llama" Phil laughed and kissed his chest, slowly falling asleep.

It wasn't long before Dan was also asleep, holding Phil to his chest as he did, this really was the best Christmas after all.


	4. Coming out

It was New Years Eve and Phil had invited Dan around to celebrate with his family. Normally Dan would go to his aunt's house, get drunk, play some games and get compared to his cousins, so when Phil invited him he was excited for the change. Dan wasn't really sure what the dress code would be so he decided to settle for a nice shirt, a white one with black-laced skulls, a pair of black skinny jeans and his favourite grey jumper with high collar and a hood with little horns on it.

Seeing as New Years Eve was the one time Dan got drunk around his family it was more or less something his parents got use to, so when Dan asked them if they had any alcohol he could take with him they happily went and bought him some. He grabbed his overnight bag and put in some clean clothes, the alcohol and a few nibbles before aiming to leave the house.

"Daniel can we talk please."

Dan froze, they never normally stopped him, and they never really addressed him by his full name any more. Worry started to spread on his face, was he in trouble? Had he done something wrong? What had his brother said now…?

"Sure mom, what's wrong?" He asked as he placed his bag on the floor, he knew he was probably in for some sort of long lecture and he had no idea how long he was going to be there.

"We have heard some things from other parents and we thought it would be best to just ask you straight up about it."

Dan looked around for his father but he couldn't see him, maybe she was asking on behalf of him too? He gulped and forced a smile. "Sure, what is it?"

"Well, I may as well just come out and say it." She took a deep breath and moved her hair behind her ears. "It has come to our attention that you and Phil may be closer than we thought. Is this true?"

"Well, we are good friends? Aren't good friends usually closer than normal friends?" He tried to dodge the question but he ended up confusing himself in the process. He didn't want to lie to his mother; he was never brought up as a liar.

"You know what I mean Dan, are you and Phil romantically involved?"

He hung his head, she had asked him straight out and there was no way he could walk around this one with one of his infamous 'dodge the question' answer. He looked back up at her, a hint of sadness in his eyes, he really didn't want it to go this way but there was no way he was lying to the woman that cared for him.

"Maybe, well actually kinda… yes… but please don't hate me, please don't hate him I cant help it I didn't mean to …" He looked down again as he started to shake.

She pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back, "Dan, this isn't something we wanted, we had high expectations for you and dating a guy wasn't one of them. I can't lie and say I am happy for you, because I am not." She then kissed his forehead. "But, for you I am willing to try this out, I am willing to accept you and accept Phil into our home even though I do not understand anything to do with this."

"R…really?" Dan tilted his head, was that his mother accepting him, maybe.

"You are my son and you always will be Dan, sure I am not fully accepting of what ever you class this relationship as, yes I believe you should only date girls, but Dan you seem a lot happier lately and that makes me happy. Even though I am willing to accept this and try this for you, I am not so sure of your father, when he heard the kids talking about it, and parents, he got a bit upset."

Dan nodded, of course his dad would get upset his dad was always like that, when a gay couple came on the TV he would make a sarcastic comment. When he saw gay people in the street he would growl at them. He knew his father wouldn't be very accepting of this but he also knew his dad wasn't a violent man so nothing bad would really happen he just probably wouldn't talk to him as much.

"You really should invite Phil over some time, I would like to meet him properly, though I would probably try and avoid your father."

Dan nodded again; he would like to bring Phil over, as he never had the boy here before.

"Also Dan, please remember you are 15, and if we, especially your father finds out you have done anything sexual with that boy… he will be in big trouble as you are not old enough."

"I know okay, don't worry I can assure you me and Phil have no intention on doing anything 'sexual' until I am at least old enough to 'consent'." He picked his bag back up again and smiled at his mother. " Thank you for accepting this even though I know it is hard for you, you don't need to defend me from dad though, if he hates me, let him hate me."

"Dan, I don't think he could hate you he just hates… that."

" And I am not giving anything up just to please him. I am already doing the courses he 'wants' me to do. I am already applying for schools he 'wants' me to go to and do A levels he 'wants' me to take. I am not giving up my happiness for him."

"That is understandable Dan, and I am sure he wouldn't want you to either, I hope you have a great night at Phil's and enjoy yourself, just not too much." She laughed and grabbed her keys. "Come on, I will drive you over there."

Dan nodded and followed her our, she hardly ever offered to drive him anywhere but he didn't really care right now he was just too excited to go and see Phil. It didn't take them too long to make it to Phil's house and the nerves started to kick in more. He was about to get out of the car when his mother stopped him once again.

"Do you think I could meet him properly for a few moment's?"

"You saw him last night…" he mumbled. " I shall go get him."

He hopped out of the car and made his way up to the house and knocked on the door, lucky for him Phil answered pretty fast.

"Hey hun!" Phil smiled and hugged him tight.

"My erm, mother wants a word with you." Dan mumbled as he pointed down to the car.

Phil nodded and slipped his shoes on before walking back out and following Dan down to the car, when they reached the car Dan went back around to the passenger side and grabbed his bag from the floor. It was then he noticed that no one was talking, so he decided to look up and question them.

"Did you want me to leave or something?"

"Actually yes Dan." His mother spoke.

He rolled his eyes and motioned back up to the house, " I shall meet you up there then Phil."

When she knew Dan was gone, she turned to the other boy, "I know all about the relationship and I just wanted to say that I trust you in protecting him."

"Of course I will protect him…"

"I am not saying I am fully accepting of this as I wanted Dan to grow up with a nice wife and have kids, but if this is what he wants then I won't stand in the way. All I am saying though is if Dan's father gets a hold of how true this is… it wont be good."

"Noted, I promise I will look after Dan, I care about him a lot…"

"That is all I ask for Phil, now he is probably waiting so go ahead and have a good night" she smiled softly.

He nodded and started to head back up to the house. " I promise" he called back down. There was no way he was going to break this promise, he cared about Dan a lot and there was no way he was giving him up for anyone. Dan was the first person to treat him like an actual human being. Actually treating him nice for once unlike most of the people at their school. Sure he was use to a lot of it because of his 'internet fame' but at the same time he only really ever wanted a friend he could trust, so when Dan came along there was no way he was giving him up ever.

"What did she want?" Dan asked when Phil finally made it up to him, sure had had an idea as to what she wanted but he was curious as to what she actually said to him.

"She said she knew about us, and told me not to hurt you." He wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him close. " She really don't have to worry about that though as I am not going anywhere."

Dan laughed lightly and cuddled into his side. "Shall we go inside then?" he asked as he kissed the boys cheek.

"I believe we should Dan."

The rest of the night was going well, both boys drunk, celebrated with the family, played some games, sang a little, run around the place and then just chilled on the sofa for a while. Dan reached for his phone as it had been going off for a while but he couldn't be bothered to get it earlier. He knew it was nothing argent, just probably a load of "Happy new year" messages. He almost dropped his phone when he realised that wasn't the case, and it was in fact a load of messaged from his father.

"Shit..." he mumbled, he really wasn't in the best state of mind to be dealing with his father.

"What's wrong?" Phil asked resting his head on Dan's and looking at the phone.

Dan flicked open the screen and sighed, he really didn't want to do this right now but his dad seemed mad as it was.

'Dan is it true?'

'Daniel Howell! Answer me'

'If what I am hearing is true you are grounded.'

'How could you!'

'You better come home right now young man'

'Is this what you call an example? You are suppose to be a role model to your brother!'

'Daniel, I am warning you, if you do not answer soon I will come and get you myself.'

'How could you disgrace our family name.'

'You can not be a gay lawyer!'

'If you do not answer in the next hour I will ban you from seeing that boy ever again. Do you here me'

'This is a ten minute warning.'

'Five'

Dan closed the screen, what was he suppose to do, clearly his father was angry but there was no way he was giving up Phil, he would never give up Phil.

'Dad…'

He started, and then erased it and tried to start again.

'Dad I understand you are mad at me.'

"Scrap that…" he mumbled, he placed his hands on his face, he couldn't do this.

'Dad, I am not sure what to say to you right now as you are clearly very angry with me. I understand you do not like 'Gay' people and I have no idea why you feel that way. I am sure you will reply with how unnatural it is to love a man, but guess what? I am Dan, I am not you. I will not let you dictate my life. When I was dating Sophie you hate it, well guess what, you breaking us up was the best thing to ever happen to me as I now have Phil. Phil has taken very good care of me, he makes me happy, he protects me from stupid things in school and hell if it wasn't for him I would of failed history. You cannot stop me from seeing him. So you don't want a gay son? Well how about I am not your son any longer.'

He hit send and put his phone into his pocket, now ready for the shit storm that was probably going to happen.

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him into a big hug. "If he can not see how amazing you are, well then that is his loss…"

Dan rested his head onto Phil's chest and stayed that way for a while, it really wasn't that long before another message came through, he wasn't sure if he should check it or not, but part of him knew he had to. It wouldn't just go away just because he decided not to look at the message.

'Daniel, I do not accept this, before you met this boy you would never treat me, your mother or your brother this way. Daniel, you are not gay so stop acting up this way it is not funny.'

Dan sighed, there was no way his father was getting this through his head any time soon. "Hey Phil? Want to do a thing with me?" he asked smiling as he cuddled in, his phone in his hand as he did.

"Sure what is it babe?"

"Well my dad is being a bit of a jerk… and saying there is no way I would love a man… so maybe…"

"Of course." Phil knew exactly what he was asking so he grabbed the phone off Dan and smiled at him. "Are you sure?" he asked as his fingers fumbled with the screen to pull up the camera.

"Very sure, I love you and I want them to know that, I am not giving you up for anything."

Phil nodded and used his spare hand to tilt Dan's face towards his, both boys closed their eyes and leaned forward for a kiss, Phil being Phil got a bit carried away and completely forgot he was suppose to take a picture and instead but the phone on the side and deepened the kiss.

When they pulled apart Phil then remembered what he was suppose to have done and laughed. "I forgot" he scratched his head and blushed slightly, "but I do have a better idea if you are up for it?"

Dan tilted his head to the side and looked at him curiously; what ever Phil had planed he knew it would be great. He stood up and waited for Phil to get up also, when he did he went and grabbed his brother and pulled both boys to his room.

Dan blushed deeply, he was sure Phil didn't mean send 'that' kind of picture. "Ah, Phil, do you think that is a great idea?" he asked tilting his head to the side, he wasn't really sure if he should do that.

"Yerp." He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Dan next to him. "Looks better here don't you agree?" he then passed Dan's phone to his brother and smiled. "Do you mind?"

"Of course not, you probably have a logical reason as to why you have asked me to do this…" he then laughed and pulled the camera back up on Dan's phone. "Well don't let me interrupt you, just both… carry on." He laughed lightly.

Phil reached over and wrapped his arms around Dan's waist pulling him slightly closer to him; Dan moved towards him and wrapped his arms around the boys neck. Phil leaned in more and pressed his lips to Dan's his hand rubbing his back softly as he did so.

Dan blushed deeply and kissed him back, slowly tilting his head to the side as his lips parted to let Phil's tongue into his mouth. The kiss deepened and the boys moved closer and closer together, now fighting for dominance. The probably would of kept this going a lot longer if it wasn't for the fact a cough could be heard and they pulled away blushing.

" I think this is all you needed me for." Phil's brother threw the phone back to Dan and walked out of the room rather fast.

They both sat there, Dan had his phone in his hand and they were blushing like mad. He pulled up him photo album and decided to look through it before choosing what would be the best to send out.

"This is somewhat embarrassing." He mumbled as he flicked through the pictures. There were around 10 in all, from different sides of them kissing, he decided on one which was his favourite and then showed Phil it. It was a rather simple photo that was taken more to Phil's side, You could see most of Dan's face and a little bit of Phil's you could tell his lips was parted but couldn't really see any tongue but clearly it was evident it was either there moments before or moments after. Dan's face was slightly pink from the blush and his eyes were closed softly. You could only really see one of his hands and it was tangled in Phil's hair, holding on tightly.

" I think this one? And…"

He then flicked to another one which was more front facing, you could see the both of them in place as they was kissing, Dan's hands around Phil and Phil's around Dan. They looked really happy and everything felt so perfect.

"I think so too." Phil smiled and wrapped his arms around Dan. He watched as the boy opened up his messages and started to create a new message.

To: Mam, Dad, Aunty K, Grandma, Adam, Emma, George.  
>Attachment: 1: 3 2:Me and Phil.<br>Body message: Hey guys, I have no other way of coming out and saying it to you. Since you guys are family I thought this was the only way I could do it and prove to you how much this means to me. Please find attached two picture that I think sums up this message pretty well.  
>Love Daniel xx<p> 


	5. New Years Eve

Dan spent the rest of the night in the arm's of Phil, he was slightly worried as to what type of messages he would get back from his family after sending them the picture of him and Phil making out.

"Do you want to go back downstairs?" Phil asked as he wrapped his arms around Dan's body.

"Not really? I kind of just want to chill with you here." He rested his head on Phil's shoulder when he felt his phone vibrate, first person.

To Daniel.  
>Oh my god, are you gay? Either way it doesn't matter you are still the best cuz to me! You and Mr hotty should come visit us<p>

Love – Emma.

Dan smiled softly and decided he should probably show the girl who Phil actually was, so he sent her over a picture of him and Phil normal, just sat there smiling at the camera.

To Emma.  
>I'm not really sure what I am to be honest. I think Phil was just special? Not sure. But yes, we defo need to visit you, it was weird not seeing you are Christmas.<p>

Love – Dan and Phil 3

"She seems nice." Phil smiled as he kissed Dan on the cheek.

"She is, she was more of a big sister to me. I mean sure I love my brother and everything but it is always nice to have an older person looking out for you. I really looked up to her you know… haha maybe that's how I ended up being gay since she liked guys and I wanted to be like her." He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Phil laughed and swatted him. "Well here I thought I might have been the reason you liked guys."

Dan blushed slightly because it was true, Phil was the reason as to why he liked guys, if Phil hadn't come along there was probably a strong chance that he wouldn't have dated any guys at all.

"You are so cute when you blush." Phil added as he then also tilted Dan's face up and kissed his cheek lightly.

"So Phil? What is it about me you actually like? I mean I'm not asking for compliments or anything I'm just curious why me?" He ducked his head slightly embarrassed.

"Hm, let me think." He led back on the bed and pulled Dan down with him. "You are smart, cute and funny, on top of that you are not scared to say what is on your mind. You always treat me like me, you have never tried to use me for any type of fame, and did I mention you are freaking hot."

Dan blushed deeply at the mention of him being hot. "I'm not that hot, you are though…" Dan rolled on top of Phil and smiled down at him happy, his hair falling forward in front of his face.

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's waist and held him in place; it was so nice seeing this side of the other male. Sure they cuddled a few times before but this was nicer, this was special.

"Hey Phil?" His bedroom door opened, and there stood his mother. Dan blushed deeply and tried to roll away but Phil just pulled him closer and hugged him to his chest. There was no way he was letting Dan roll away from him, he was going to lie there and face it.

"Yes mom?" Phil asked as he peered his head out from behind Dan's.

"One day I will come in here and you two won't be in a compromising position." She laughed lightly and scratched her head. "Anyways, we are starting the countdown soon so you two should come and join us. Once you finished up what ever this is." With that she turned around and shut the door behind her and made her way back down the stairs.

"She always…"

"One day she will catch us having sex or something. That really would be my luck." Phil laughed and rolled Dan over so he was now on top. "So how about we head on back downstairs."

Dan nodded and leaned up to kiss Phil's head before wriggling from under him. "Come on, I mean I'm sure they noticed us missing considering we are like the tallest people here."

"Welcome to my world, try being the tallest person in the family for many years." He laughed and climbed off the bed and headed to the door. "You know, I really should introduce you to everyone, I'm sure they would love to actually meet you as my boyfriend."

They finally made it downstairs in time for the count down, they sang, danced and cheered. Fair play Dan had never really experienced anything like it before and he really was enjoying his time. When the clock struck midnight Phil pulled him close to him and leaned down pressing a soft kiss to Dan's lips. It was always a tradition that if you kissed the person you loved at midnight it would bring you good luck for the rest of the year.

"Okay when the freakishly tall kids stop making out in the middle of the living room we can do the drinks." Phil's brother announced, causing the two boys to pull away and blush deep.

They continued to party downstairs until at least 2 am and that was when they finally decided to head up to the bedroom. Dan had probably drunk a little too much at this point and was clinging as much to Phil as he could. When they made it to Phil's bedroom he plopped down on the bed and decided to check his phone, sighing he noticed he had a text message from his father.

To Daniel

Really? Was that really a smart move Dan. I really don't want to argue over this with you. But I guess… if you are happy then we are happy. Also Happy New Year Son.

Dad x

Dan smiled softly, he knew his dad was mad but at the same time he knew his dad loved him, sure he didn't agree with this one thing but he knew his dad would still love him and he would come around eventually and he would wait for that day.

"Dan?"

Phil had completely stripped down to his boxers and was now climbing into the bed. He looked over at Dan's facial expression and he wasn't really sure what was going on but he wanted Dan to be happy, that was all he ever wanted for the boy.

"Yeah?" he asked softly as he then got up and started to take his own clothes off and folding them into a neat pile on the floor next to the bed.

"Are you okay dear? You looked a bit sad for a moment. I'm sorry if all this is too much for you."

"It's fine I promise you." Dan smiled and climbed back into the bed and snuggled up into Phil's side. "I am glad I have you Phil seriously, you make me feel so alive… you really have no idea…"

New Years Eve came to an end and the day that followed was just as perfect as the day before. They got up and chilled in Phil's room before heading down to get some breakfast. Dan decided now was probably the best time to take Phil to his home, sure they had been best friends for a few months now but Phil had still never really been to his house.

"Hey Phil?" Dan was searching around the room for his shirt, he still couldn't find it. "Would you maybe like to come to my place?"

Phil went in his wardrobe and pulled out one of his t-shirt, sure they was a bit more brighter in colour compared to Dan's all black but he was sure the boy wouldn't mind. " Here you go, and sure I would love to come to your house… are you sure your father wouldn't mind though?"

"I don't care if he does or not." Dan took the t-shirt and slipped it over his body. "Do I look okay, this isn't black enough for me." He joked.

"You look beautiful. Soo what are we going to do about this... about us?" he pointed at his camera clearly indicating on how they would tell the fandoms?

"Hm, I'm not sure, I really don't want to have to put my sexuality out there on the internet, its not because I am ashamed or anything its just… it is none of their business."

Phil nodded. "I think the same really. I want to be able to continue being AmazingPhil without having people constantly being all 'make out with Dan!'"

"So in front of the camera we act like friends?"

"Deal"


	6. Before i turn 18

It was finally time for Dan to take Phil to his house, it wasn't that he was ashamed of his house or anything in it; he just didn't want Phil around his parents. Sure they was nice enough but he really did worry they would say something offensive or treat Phil like crap.

Throwing on his jacket, Dan grabbed is bag and waited for Phil, he was hoping he would have a good time at his house at lest. "If all goes well, would you want to sleep over at all?"

Phil brushed his hair and smiled, "Sure I would love to, it would be really nice spending some time at your house." Phil grabbed some extra clothes just encase he was going to stay over Dan's house. He started to wonder what it was like at his house, did he have a big house, or a small cosy house, and did it have a nice garden.

"Okay? Are you ready?" Dan asked, he was really nervous though, he really did worry about this, what If Phil hated it so bad he broke up with him.

"As ready as ever!" Phil smiled again and grabbed a hold of his hand, "Shall we go now then?"

"I think we should" Dan smiled and rubbed his thumb over the back of Phil's hand. They soon made their way outside of Phil's and made their way towards Dan's house. It was a nice little stroll to the house and not so many people was outside, so it was easier to walk hand in hand without having people stare at them.

When they finally made it to Dan's house he pulled out his house key and opened the door. "Welcome to my house!" he smiled. It was a nice house, there was a few steps up to the front door and then inside was a longish corridor where all the others rooms branched off for it. At the bottom was where the stairs was which took them up to the bedrooms.

"Mam, Dad!" Dan called out, though in his head he was hoping no one was home. But of course he wasn't that lucky, one of the backdoors opened to show Dan's mom, clearly she was in the kitchen so Phil made a mental note where the kitchen was.

"Hey Dan welcome home! Oh hello there Phil are you joining us for dinner this evening?"

"Yes please Mrs Howell." Phil smiled softly and took off his coat.

"Dear you don't need to call me that, you are part of the family now so you may as well just call me mam." She smiled softly at the pair. "Would you boys like a drink?"

"Sure!" the both replied at the same time.

"I'm going to show Phil up to my room okay?" Dan smiled and headed towards the stairs. "Here you can put your coat here." He took a hold of Phil's coat and placed it on the coat rack, along with his own. Then Dan took his hand and pulled him up the long white staircase towards his bedroom. Luckily there was no way Phil would get lost up there as all the doors had names on them, so finding Dan's was pretty easy.

"Welcome to the brown room." He laughed lightly and opened his bedroom door, it was pretty much exactly like he had it in his videos, Phil walked in and sat down on his bed, it was only a single bed so it was pretty small compared to his own, but it was very comfortable.

Dan sat down next to him and cuddled into his side, "I am really glad that my mother likes you." He rested his head on Phil's shoulder and smiled happy. "Time for me to showy you around my room." He stood up and walked around pointing out various things such as his keyboard and games.

Phil led back on Dan's bed and smiled happy. "Man this bed is so comfortable." He patted the spot next to him for Dan to come and join him.

"Well, it is okay I suppose." He climbed next to him and led side by side. "I can't believe we can both lay here, god we are so tiny." He laughed and looked up at the ceiling. "So yea, this is my house… is it okay?"

"It's lovely Dan, I really love it, it has a nice home feel to it." He rolled over onto his side and looked over at Dan and started to run his hand through his hair.

"Well I am glad you like it." He smiled softly and leaned over him pressing a small kiss to his lips. "I am really glad you like it actually, I was really worried."

"There is no need to worry Dan, I told you I am not going anywhere and I promise that."

Tomorrow was Phil's birthday, Dan was pretty nervous about this because it meant Phil would be 18, and he would still be a 15-year-old kid. Phil could go out drinking, celebrating, hell he could even get a boyfriend his own age, why would he need Dan any more. Either way Dan wanted to makes sure Phil would have the best birthday ever.

From what he knew, Phil wasn't planning on going out, he really couldn't be bothered to go and spend his 18th birthday with random people he rather stay in or spend it with his family and the people he cared about. Though Phil honestly had no idea what was actually going to happen on the day as his parents told him it would be a surprise so he had to wait and see.

Dan had decided to stay around Phil's house the night before so they could celebrate all day, sure they had school the day of his actual birthday but they didn't mind that much because they got to wake up together. Dan no longer had to pack things to head to Phil's house as he already had a lot of his stuff there already for the days he decided to just randomly sleep over there. He grabbed some snacks from his room and headed to Phil's house, he wanted to spend as much time with Phil as possible. When he was half way there he checked his bag to double check that he still had Phil's present, and when he was sure it was there he continued to make his way to the house.

When he made it there he sneaked in through the front door and headed straight up to Phil's room where he burst in and jumped on the boy. "RAWR!" he pined Phil down on the bed before he realised Phil was filming a video. "Opps…" he laughed.

Phil pressed stop on the camera by reaching out with his hand and hitting it, then he wrapped his arms around Dan and held him close. "Hello there Danosaur." He kissed his check and smiled. "It's nice to have you here, though I am sure that will be fun to edit."

Dan just laughed and pressed another kiss to his face. "Well I promised I would be here didn't I, plus it is your birthday tomorrow and I want to make sure I get to see your face in the morning when it is all old and wrinkled."

"Excuse you" Phil laughed. "You will be old one day Mr."

"Yea but when I am old you will be older." Dan winked and rolled off him and laying next to him. "This isn't weird to you right? I mean you will be 18… and well"

"Sh, Dan you will be 16 soon and it will be okay."

He nodded; he really didn't want Phil to get bullied or anything because of his age. They didn't do much more than holding hands and kissing so that was okay, but that still didn't stop him from worrying.

"So, do you know what my parents are scheming for tomorrow?"

"Yerp, and no I am not telling you. Hopefully you will like it though."

"Well now that I know you are involved with it I am sure I will love it."

They sat and played games all night until they got really tired, they wanted to wait until midnight came about so that they could cuddle up and Dan could give Phil his birthday present. When the time finally came, he ran over to his bag and pulled out a big bag, inside was a shitty wrapped present, but Dan really did try and wrap it the best he could. Handing it over to Phil he blushed, it wasn't his main present, he was getting that tomorrow, but he really wanted Phil to have this one now.

Phil inspected it, what ever was inside was really soft, he had an idea what it may be and if it was what he thought it was he couldn't wait to get into it. He then pulled the wrapping paper off of the present and squealed with happiness when he realised what it actually was.

"Oh my God Dan I love it so much, it is so soft and cuddly." He wrapped his arms around the boy while still holding the present in his hand. It was a big cuddly lion, when held against his chest it almost reached his knees. "How on earth did you fit this in your bag, what even if your bag a Mary Poppins one?"

"Something like that yes, I am just so glad you like it."

That night the three of then cuddled down into the bed, Dan on the outside then Phil and then the Lion, Phil was permanently attached to the teddy and there was no way he wasn't going to put it in the bed with them.

The next day was also going pretty well, Phil woke up to his parents singing happy birthday to him and then he was allowed to open his cards, seeing as it was a 'big' birthday he had a lot more cards than he normally did. His parents also went to his P. to pick up any cards that may have arrived from his fans. It took him a good hour to open them all up and his mom was sticking them to the wall once he did and read them. The main cards, from his family and Dan of course went on the mantle piece, it did make him really happy to have them there. Dan's card took priority in the middle, it was a largish card with a cute lion on the front saying 'Rawr' and along the top was "Happy Birthday to the best Boyfriend"

Inside Dan had wrote a cute message which almost made Phil cry, he could still remember the message after the card was gone;

' To Phil,

Thank you so much for being the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for. You always make me happy when rainy days attack. You have the worlds best smile and your eyes light up so bright when you are happy or passionate about something. The way you are so dedicated to the things you love make you such an extraordinary person. You came into my life at the right time, you came in when I felt so alone, you made me feel like the luckiest person in the world. The day you asked me out I felt my life had changed, I had that one person that everyone was talking about, that one person who makes your heart jump simply by looking at them. This is getting really cheesy now, but Phil, please remember that no matter what happens, I love you and I always will.  
>Love Dan 3 xxxxxx '<p> 


	7. Meeting Pj

The rest of Phil's birthday went by great, all his family turned up and they went out for a huge meal, while they was there Phil introduced them to Dan and came out to them all. All of them were really accepting of their relationship and congratulated them; apparently some of them had been waiting for Phil to come out for a while. Dan always loved being around Phil's family, there was always something so comforting about them, and they really made him feel like he belonged there.

After food they went back to Phil's house where they had some cake and sang to him, before people started to leave. They really did have a great day together and Dan was so happy he was allowed to be apart of it. The only thing that did worry him was his age, he was scared Phil's family would judge him if they knew he was only 15. There was a number of times people tried to get him to buy a drink, or have a drink, but he politely turned it down by saying he didn't drink, but he knew someone would catch on sooner or later.

It was getting darker and both boys were getting more and more tired, they had a full day of excitement and their bodies were starting to crash. Dan rested his head on Phil's shoulder as he cuddled into his side for comfort; Phil wrapped his arms around Dan and placed a small kiss to his head.

"Shall we head to bed now?" Dan asked softly as he looked up at the other male.

"Mmhm, I believe so, I think it is about time me and you head to bed." He grabbed Dan's hand and pulled him up, before starting to walk up the stairs with him, he was so glad that he had Dan in his life; this was probably the best birthday he had ever had.

Once the pair had stripped down to their boxers, they climbed into bed together, and cuddled up into each other. Phil placed his arms around Dan's body and held him close, he was so glad that he had Dan in his life, Dan had always treated him like a normal person, and he loved that about the boy.

"Thank you for today Dan, I know you was scared, but it really was amazing."

Dan blushed and looked down, he was still scared, he was still worried that people would pick on Phil for dating a kid, but Phil was there for him and he would be there for Phil.

"I am still scared Phil, I don't understand why you would want to date me? You could have anyone! Anyone at all, and someone who would actually be your age yet you want to be with me?"

"Because I love you Dan, I don't love anyone else. You have been so kind to me, you actually don't care about my YouTube stuff, you don't treat me like some sort of famous guy you actually treat me like a normal human being. That's all I want Dan, and you give me that."

Dan wrapped his arms tighter around the other boy, it was really nice hearing that from him, of course he believed him, he always did but actually hearing Phil say it too him meant so much more.

It was Monday morning and Dan headed to school, normally he would wait for Phil, but today was different, he had to head in stupidly early to try and get a start on his Artwork. Today his class was getting judged on a piece of work but they had to do it under exam conditions, meaning they all had to stay in that room for two days, the only time they got to leave was for breaks, lunch and to go home at the end of the day.

He finally made it into the class room when he noticed people looking at him again, in all honesty he didn't really care, but right now he was still tired, hungry and hadn't spoken to Phil yet. He was sure if anyone was to confront him about anything, he may actually snap at them.

"Hey Dan?"

Dan turned around and looked at the group, it was the 'popular' guys, he really couldn't be arsed for them right now. "What."

"Is it true you are gay? Are you really fucking Phil Lester from the sixth form?" 

He rolled his eyes, why did it even matter if he was gay, or even if he was having sex with Phil, it wasn't anyone else's business so why were they even asking.

"Why does it matter to you hm?" He crossed his arms and looked away from them, he couldn't be arsed to argue with them right now. It was then he noticed that one of them had made their way over to him and sat down next to him. "Yes?"

"We are just curious Dan, we don't care if you are Gay or not, if you are and you are Dating Phil that is pretty cool, Phil is a great guy and he deserves to be happy."

Dan looked over at him and tilted his head to the side; he really wasn't expecting someone to be that nice to him. "Why are you so curious though, I don't understand why people are suddenly taking an interest in me." 

"Just curious, Phil is a good friend of mine and its nice to see him happy that's all."

"You know Phil?"

"Mmhm, we live close to each other, we have been friends for a few years now, plus," he looked around and leaned closer to Dan. "He helped me get my boyfriend and its great to see that he finally has someone."

"You have a boyfriend too?" Dan asked, so he wasn't alone.

"Mmhm, Chris, we have been together for a while now but we haven't told anyone was we was too scared to come out, I'm Pj by the way, I know we haven't spoken before so I am not sure if you knew that or not."

"I know your name, you and Chris do look good together, I had no idea you was dating though." Dan smiled softly. "Would you maybe… no I'm sure you want to go back to your friends." He mumbled the end; surely PJ wouldn't want to sit with him for 12 hours.

"I'd love to, any friend of Phil's is a friend of mine."

They started their exam and both got to know each other a bit more, Pj told him all about Chris, who was also in Phil's year, so Pj knew exactly how Dan felt when he said he was worried about things, though Pj did a good job of reassuring him that Phil wouldn't think like that and it was actually okay to love him. It wasn't long before the school bell rand to indicate it was time for a break; the pair headed out together and made their way to the 6th form room to meet up with their other halves.

"Hey Dan!"Phil called out and walked over to him and puled him into a huge hug, " Hey PJ I guess you met Dan then." He laughed lightly.

"Yerp, we have been getting to know each other during art, its great to have someone to talk to in that class." Dan smiled softly.

Phil pressed a small kiss to Dan's lips and hugged him softly, "You know people have been asking about our relationship, I think we should tell them…" Phil mumbled softly, he knew it was probably a bad idea to tell people they was gay, they was probably going to get bullied for it… but he just wanted people to stop asking him.

"You think that is a good idea?" Dan bit his lip slightly, he wasn't sure if he could take all the crap from all the shit heads in the school.

"Maybe, I mean I am sick with people hitting on me… and well I am a little jealous of the way girls look at you also."

"Girls don't look at me Phil, they look past me and at you…"

"That isn't true Lion, they look at you too I just think you think so little of yourself that you don't notice."

Dan looked around and sighed, maybe Phil was right, "Lets tell them then…"

Once the break was over, Phil decided to accompany Dan and Pj back to their art class, Chris had also decided to come along so he could spend a few extra minutes with him, that and he was sure Dan and Phil was going to come clean about everything.

When they made it to the class they noticed a lot of people were still outside waiting to go in, a lot of people were also now staring at them so they did they only thing they thought would be a good idea.

Phil grabbed a hold of Dan's hand and held him close, he could tell more and more people was looking at them now but he really didn't care. He walked Dan all the way to the door of the class and smiled softly.

"So I shall see you at dinner then?" Phil smiled.

"You shall… now kiss me so I can go to class." Dan laughed lightly and wrapped his arms around Phil's shoulders.

Phil leaned in closer and placed a small kiss on Dan's lips and wrapped his hands around his waist, he could hear a number of gasps in the background and he had no idea if they had done the right thing or not, but he didn't care, Dan was his and he wouldn't let anyone else take him away from him.

Pj said bye to Chris and headed into class with Dan, they both sat back at their table and continued to work on their pieces while talking to each other about random things.

"Oh my god Pj, why are you still sat with Dan, you don't need to find out any more if he is gay, the little fag was caught kissing Phil outside!"

Pj looked over at his friends and growled slightly, how dare they say something like that, he was sure they wasn't like that so why are they acting that way now. "Excuse me, what did you just say! Why the hell would you be that horrible, and why on earth are you using such a derogatory word like that."

"Pj, its okay, you don't have to defend me."

"I'm not just defending you though, I am defending myself also!" he got up and walked over to his now old friends and slammed his hand on the table. "Don't ever let me catch you calling anyone that again, it is wrong!"

"Calm down P, what's wrong since when did you care!"

" I have always cared, why do you think I always tell you to shut the hell up hmm? So what Phil and Dan are dating, does that have anything to do with you? No! Is it anyone in this classes business? No!"

"Calm…"

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down! Dan is my friend, Phil is my friend, clearly you are not my friends." He turned back around and headed back to Dan's table and sits back next to him. "Oh, FYI, I am also Gay, completely Gay actually, I hate girls always have, oh and I have been in a 'sexual' relationship with a gay guy for the past year!" He picked up his pencil and carried on sketching in his book.

Dan placed a hand on Pj's shoulder, "You okay man…?" he whispered softly, he wasn't sure if now was a good time to talk or not.

"Yea, I feel really good actually." He looked up at Dan and smiled softly, " I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my chest, at least this way I know who my true friends are."


	8. Can we Talk

It was the Easter break and Phil had gone abroad with his Family, they had offered Dan the chance to go with him too but he didn't really have the money to go and he didn't want to interrupt, so they came to the agreement that Dan 'had' to come with them in the summer. He missed Phil a lot but it also gave him time to chill out with Pj and Chris, it really was nice having some extra friends to chill out with.

"Daniel, PJ is here!"

Dan flung himself down the stairs and smiled at his mom, "Thanks mom!" he walked over to the door and looked up at his friend, "Hey man! You ready to play some video games!"

"Sounds good to me Dan!" Pj laughed and walked in next to him and up to Dan's room, Chris was out shopping with his parents so today was just a Dan and Pj day, which was something Pj was looking forward too, as neither was really ever alone without their other halves, so having the day just the two of them was really nice.

When they got to their room Dan closed the door and loaded up the Playstation, he really was glad PJ could come and hang out with him today, as he really wanted to talk to him a bout a few things. They decided to play a few rounds of Portal 2 on co-op mode, which was pretty good because that way they could talk also. 

"Hey Pj? Can I ask you something; you don't have to answer me but… yeah… "

"Sure Dan, what's up?" Pj placed his controle down and looked over at the other.

"Well you said you was in a … sexual relationship with Chris…"

Pj laughed at that one, "Yea, we are, I mean I know the age gap is a thing but we don't really care, I love him and he loves me, we have been together for a while now so yeah."

"I'm really worried about it, I mean I love Phil but im scared that I may be too young for him, im worried that he thinks about that."

Pj laughed lightly, he knew this was something Dan was worried about, as he had voiced it a few times. "Well, you know when it's right it will be right. You don't have to rush into a sexual relationship with someone, you have to wait until you are both ready for it and if you think you are ready then tell Phil, I am sure he would be up for it."

Dan nodded, he was ready, he really did want to give himself to Phil but there was still that little bit of nagging going on his brain telling him that Phil wouldn't want to date a kid like him, never mind have sex with him. "What if he don't want to have sex with me? He may just like the idea of being with some sort of innocent boy."

"Im sure Phil isn't like that, I mean you just made him sound like some sort of pedo and I am pretty sure Phil isn't one of those. If Phil isn't ready then he will tell you that, it's obviously something you both have to be ready for. Dan, Phil loves you a lot anyone can tell that, the way he protects you and the way you two are always together proves how much you love each other. When the time is right you both will know it. You don't have to have sex right away, you don't have to have sex to prove how much you love each other."

Dan nodded, that did sound right, he knew Phil cared about him and he knew what Pj was saying was right, plus Dan was almost 16 so it wouldn't really be that wrong. "Thank you Pj, that really does mean a lot to me, I care about Phil a lot and I wouldn't want to make him feel bad about anything. At the same time it will be my first… what if I am really bad at it?"

"Dan you have a penis, Phil has a penis, I am pretty sure you know what to do with a penis right? I'm sure what feels good on you will feel good on him also so just do what you know alright"

Dan almost choked, he had no idea that Pj was this forward, but at the same time he was glad that he was. "Well I guess so, I mean I am sure everyone's must work in a similar manor right?"

"Mmhm, I mean there may be something Phil likes that you don't know about and there's probably things you like that you won't know until someone does it too you, but that is the beauty of finding it out Dan. Just remember, if you have sex, don't jump straight in because that will hurt I assure you."

"I don't even want to know…" Dan laughed lightly and lay back on his bed. " How do you know who does what though, I mean am I suppose to … you know… him or is he suppose to do it to me…"

"Well I can't tell you that one Dan, I mean I can't exactly just go, ' Okay, so Phil has to stick his penis in you're ass' because I mean, you never know, Phil might like to be the one to have… yea this is getting weird." Pj laughed and lay next to him.

"Just a little, I guess it is something we will have to discover together."

Dan smiled at that and looked over at Pj, he was really glad he met this boy, he made life so much easier for him and it made him pretty happy to have someone to actually talk to before making an idiot out of himself in front of Phil.

"So I guess Phil is in for some fun when he gets back then." He nudged Dan's shoulders slightly.

"Maybe, if he is a good boy." Dan laughed lightly as he sat back up, in all fairness he was so glad to have more friends especially people who didn't judge him.

They spent the next few hours playing video games and eating what ever they could really get their hands on. Pj's phone went off every now and again because Chris wondered where he was, and Dan's also went off with little tweets from Phil, he really did feel safe with such amazing friends. 


	9. Finally mine

Sweet 16, 16 years old, another year older, basically it was Dan's birthday and today marked the day he turned 16. Most people in his year was trying to get him to have a party, but in all honesty, he really didn't care about going out with people he didn't really know, though sadly his mother thought it was a great idea to have a party. She booked out a pub hall and decorated it for his birthday, there were happy birthday banners everywhere and in the far corner of the dance floor there was a huge table covered in food.

It had got out around the school that Dan's family was pretty wealthy, there for this had to be a great birthday party, because of this a lot of people turned up, Dan was sure he didn't even know ¾ of the people who had turned up. He had to admit, the place did look pretty nice, and at the far end of the room was a huge dance floor with a stage where there was a DJ playing music. Along the sidewall was a bar and opposite that was a bunch of tables all laid out with 6 chairs around each of them, a nice cloth and some balloons in the centre. Near the main door his family sat, there was his mother, father, brother, grandmother and a number of his aunts, uncles and cousins. Phil's family had also turned up and was sat a few tables across from Dan's.

Dan was sat near the barrier that separated the dance floor and the tables; he really didn't care about this party at all. People seemed to be having a great time though which was a good thing, it meant people wouldn't be bitching about him later on. Phil was sat next to him and Chris and Pj was sat opposite him, all he really cared about was the fact he had his friends here and he was able to celebrate. Due to it being his birthday everyone knew how old he was, so for him to get a drink was really hard, but his mother would come over every now and again with a cider for him, Chris had been buying drinks for PJ and himself, and Phil was getting drinks when ever Dan got one.

"Lets dance." Phil smiled taking Dan's hands. They wouldn't normally get up and dance anywhere, but he had to admit it did seem like a great idea while they was drunk. Dan took a hold of Phil's hands and made his way to the dance floor, the curse of being so tall meant they stood out among the groups of teens grinding on each other.

Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's shoulders and held him close while Phil placed his on Dan's waist. They started moving in time together which was great, Dan then placed his head on Phil's shoulder and smiled happy, "Thank you so much for coming here tonight, I really didn't want this party so having you here makes everything 100% better."

Phil leaned back and tilted Dan's head slightly, "I wouldn't miss this for the world Dan, I know you don't want to be here as I know you hate being centre of attention, but please know that I shall be there no matter what." He leaned over and pressed a small but quick kiss on the boy's lips.

"You are seriously the best!" Dan hugged him tight and laughed lightly; " I don't think I would of made it through the day if you wasn't there next to me Phil."

"Phil!" The pair broke away when Phil's brother came running down to talk to them, apparently someone had been posting up on twitter picture's of Dan and Phil cuddling on the dance floor. The pair had been keeping their relationship a secret and everyone who knew them knew that and they all promised not to say anything, so he had no idea what had happened now. It was probably just the people who were there, someone had to have done it and Dan wanted to find out who it was.

"It's okay Dan it is pretty easy to cover this one up, after all it is your birthday." Phil smiled softly and hugged the boy. "You can hug who ever you want, it is your birthday, plus if you wanted, we could take a picture of you hugging Chris and PJ or something and then it wouldn't look that suspicious, but only if you want of course."

Dan just hugged Phil again, "It's okay, and seriously I just want hugs from my amazing boyfriend."

The rest of the night was going rather good, they sang, danced, drunk but most of all they had each other. Most people started to leave around 11 and it wasn't long before it was only Dan, Phil, PJ and Chris left. The four was led on the sofas laughing and joking, Dan really did enjoy his birthday party even though he didn't want it to start off with.

"So have you two had sex yet?" Chris smirked and laughed, he loved teasing both Dan and Phil, and it was perfect.

"Shut up Chris…" Dan whined, in all honesty he had been thinking about asking Phil if he wanted to have sex with him for a while, he felt ready for it and he wanted to know if Phil was to.

"We will have sex when we are ready to Chris, god not all of us can be horny teenagers like you and PJ." Phil crossed his legs under the table and placed his head on the younger ones shoulder. He was starting to get a little bit tired so he was hoping that maybe they would be able to head back to their home soon. Since it was Dan's birthday Phil promised he would stay over Dan's house, this was a big move for the pair of them since it had never really happened before as they both preferred to stay at Phil's house.

Dan walked into his room and fell onto the bed pulling Phil down on the bed with him. Slowly he wrapped his arms around Phil's body and leaned up to press a kiss on his soft lips before deepening it and tangling his hands into Phil's hair. Phil moaned deeply as he rolled his hips down onto Dan's and placed his own hands either side of Dan's body.

Dan pulled back from the kiss and run his left hand down over Phil's face, a small smile playing on his own. He bit his lip softly and looked down, trying to avoid any eye contact with Phil. "Can… maybe, I mean I would like it if we… er… can we have sex?"

"Are you sure you are ready baby? I wouldn't want to do anything you aren't ready for?"

"I'm ready."

That night Dan finally got the one thing he had wanted for a while, he finally got to fully commit to Phil, he was finally able to feel exactly what it was like to have Phil the way he did. He was glad he was able to lose his virginity to the person he loved more than anyone in the world, and he wouldn't change it ever.

- The end.


End file.
